All I need
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: Jack and Harley were the perfect couple; young, in love and starting a new life together. But when love, lust and power get confused their problems and insecurities materialize, and have names: Bruce Wayne and Pamela Isley. Leading them both to set free some secrets of themselves they'd kept hidden long enough *Warning: Some heavy lemon content, includying same sex situations*
1. A place on earth

_**It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_ _ **.**_ _Everything I do_ _._ _I tell you all the time_ _._ _ **Heaven is a place on earth with you**_ _ **.**_ _Tell me all the things you want to do_ _._ _I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?_ _It's better than I ever even knew._ _They say that the world was built for_ _ **two**_ _._ _ **  
**_ _ **Only worth living if somebody is loving you**_ _._ _Baby now you do~_

Lana Del Rey, Videogames.

* * *

"I ain't going back…" It was a Quinzel thing, really, being hardheaded. Harley said to herself, trying to keep her attention on the moving staff, her mother's useless and high pitched complains and her own sanity. What was exactly happening right now? Oh, yeah… She had finally gotten her PHD, done some internships, little jobs here and there and had saved enough to finally get away from her old school parents in Brooklyn that almost never did anything more than scolding her for not living the exact way they had wanted her to. This was Gotham, and she was to have a real job as a real psychiatrist, in the very real Arkham Asylum, that held inside the worse of the worst criminals in the entire country. But she was forgetting about something, that Mrs. Quinzel would remind her by yelling.

" _That clown of a guy_ , ma, helped me get the apartment, and yes we've been together long enough to actually live together…" She tried to keep herself together as her boyfriend Jack did his best at directing the staff and the guys became really confused as there was no more space on the floor and they were now building up a tower of boxes. Typical of him, she had to hide her laughter as well "I don't need yer or dad's approval, ma, that's exactly why I left New York!" the workers looked at her perplexed knowing that their work would soon go to hell; she dismissed them nicely with a smile, mostly caused by Jack clowning around.

"Thank you for everythin', really, we'll take care of it now…" she guided them outside, thanking heaven that she had paid them in advance, she was exhausted and just wanted some peace. "Because… I've got all I need with me…" she closed the door of their recently acquired apartment not as gently as she would've wanted to and hung up on her mother. Then she walked towards the almost empty living room, aside from all of her things, to cross arms at her partner.

"Boo-boo, if you break somethin' I swear tah God you'll be the one who goes back to live with my parents with tail between legs" Harley forewarned him that was now balancing all of her psychiatry books with all of the limbs he had. He in return chuckled lowly and left her so beloved wisdom treasures back on the unpacked boxes.

"Why shouldn't moving house be funnier, pooh? C'mon, you now I'm the hyperactive kinda guy. And what makes you think your parents would let me into their house? They didn't even want me a meter away from you, but their _darling house_? That's just not going to happen!" Harley rolled her eyes at the comment, but still smirked at him and pushed him down to the red couch, making themselves a spot in between the boxes and climbing to his lap.

"If you behave and help me settle everything, _I'll_ personally take care of yer' hyper activeness, Mr. Napier…" she gave him little pecks on the crook of his pale neck, meanwhile his hands run the path from her shoulder blades to her thighs "But you gotta' follow the doctor's instructions step by step, got it?" he gave and friendly squeeze to her butt cheeks.

"Since _when_ are _you_ the mistress? It's creepy!" her baby blue eyes stared hungrily at his light green ones hungrily as they giggled together and she gave him a firm kiss.

"Well, things are changing for me, puddin'… I graduated, moved out from my parents', got myself a good job …And the same goes for you and I, you didn't think you'd always be dominant Daddy in this relationship, didja'? I'm upgrading myself!" she kissed him one last time and motioned to get up from the couch, ending up held captive by her puddin'.

"Nuh-huh, missy. I'm the oldest in this house! You might have a PHD and brains, doll, but Daddy's the only one who knows how to rev up his Harley good" he said to her, making her squirm with the heath of her breath against her tense skin. "And if you're gonna' be this bratty, I might as well give you some spanking right here, right now"

"As tempting as that sounds, love. We only will baptize our love nest when we finish gettin' everything ready…" she got a disappointed growl as response "No hanky-panky until then…" with one peck she finally got away from his embrace.

"See? You not being needy and all over me just confirms what I told you would happen, Gotham _changes people_!" Jack sighed in fake distress and she could've sworn he was pouting at her back.

"God, you make it sound as if I didn' have any other priorities than havin' ya' inside…" she laughed, opening all of the boxes to decide which one had to be unpacked immediately.

"… Do you, really?" he asked raising and eyebrow. She frowned and took of her jacket to throw straight to his face.

"Go fuck yerself if you ain't gonna' do anything more useful, might gimme' some minutes to get this done" they both laughed at each other's rudeness, something like a signature of their relationship, being playfully slurry and taking everything as nothing more than a mere joke.

"I would gladly go follow your instructions, Doc, but what would be the use of that while having one hell of a hot girlfriend…" he stood to catch her from behind and lifted her shirt, caressing the surface of her flat stomach "And, bonus fact, quite embarrassing … we don't have a properly set bed yet…" then he went to her lower back, got to his knees and placed his lips proudly at the creepy card Joker tattoo she had there, matching to the one he had on his inner left arm.

"And we won't have it for another long while if ya' don't stop teasing me…" she whimpered, quite strange the things her boyfriend provoked on her with mere touching, she'd said sometime she was a slave to his affection.

"Give yourself a break, sweets, you've been at this since early morning, you must be tired… and bored, lemme' turn that frown upside down…" his stare became adoringly pleading as he turner her around and kissed just above the hem of her thigh jeans, she bit her lip, damn her primal instincts…

"Make it quick…" she surrendered, defeated and excited.

" _Oy vey_ , what a temperament you have, Dr. Quinzel…" Jack couldn't ignore the fact that talking with Yiddish words she rarely and unintentionally used drove him crazy; she was pressed against the biggest window of the apartment, luckily it was already late, or she would've been showing the tattoo she tried so hard to cover to half of Gotham City, he undid the button and unzipped her jeans in a second, and slid them down taking her panties along with them. "Quick enough, _mistress_?"

"Quit _kvetching!"_ she grew impatient, he perfectly knew he had had her dripping for the past five minutes, she held his dark wavy hair for a while and then urged him on, he chuckled darkly and got down to business, starting with little kisses on her lower abdomen, adoring the path to follow till reaching her sensitive spots, then his tongue took the lead giving attention to her outer lips, always leaving the little twitching bundle for the moment before she was coming undone, which was not far considering how moist she already was; she he liked on the surface for a while, knowing each step, when she began moaning quietly was when he could go further inside, easy at first, opening her up a little more. Then, when his ministrations and the contact of their wet skin made sounds she felt more comfortable to let him know he was doing well. And finally, she began to call out his name in husky voice, so he lifted her up so her legs rested on his shoulders and he had better access to her and increased the pace.

"N-not… so… quick… you're gonna' make me…" she hated/loved when he went from painfully slow to killingly fast, her whining became louder and louder and then he smiled and barely sucked at her clit for a fraction of a second before she was screaming in delight and shivering with every part of her body. She tried to breathe normally again as he stood up and hugged her again. "I didn' think this whole livin' together thing trough, with how eager we both are… you'll never lemme' be…"

"Honey, you couldn't live _without_ me, don't try to fool yourself…" he let her taste herself on his mouth, a little gift he liked to give to her reminding her he was _only hers_. "And think of the better side of it, you'll never be sad… or bored…" she took courage to confirm he was as wanting of her like she'd been of him, as slip her hand under his pants only, and he was… rock hard. "…Or unsatisfied"

"Excuse me? It's _you_ who's always trynna' fool me! But not this time, you lit up the fire, baby, now you've gotta' put it out…. And I'm gonna' take you in every fucking room of this house until you're out dry, _literally_ " she gave herself an impulse to wrap her flexible legs around his waist.

"Mark me down as scared _and_ horny, sweets" he winked playfully, holding her steadily and strong against his body, sharing the wild tension she felt on her belly.

"As always" he led them to their room, that had the bed resembled and bare mattress for the moment and left his princess on the soft surface gently.

"Uh-uh, that's pretty much what people think when I'm mentioned… You could do better than me with anyone, Harls!" he became enchanted with the tone of her laughter as he always did, forgetting all around him and letting himself get lost in her.

"What am I doin' with such a loser, uh?" she followed her game, undoing the buttons of his plain dark purple shirt, "trying" not to detach any and then covering his exposed chest with red lipstick stains, marking and claiming the beat of his heart.

"You're quite a bigger loser than me, you know, for being _and_ letting someone six years older do this kind of things to you. In fact, for most of our relationship I've done some heavy illegal shit with you, my darling" it was her turn to lose the upper garments and get some more painful, longer lasting marks on her breasts and hardened nipples.

"There are worse crimes than makin' love with an underage and that was years ago! You know my only rule: as long as it doesn't have anythin' to deal with the friggin' mafia, I don't give an actual damn…" he groaned contented and kissed her again, and again and again, as if he could ever get enough of her love; and silenced the dark memories she'd brought up. He knew and constantly reminded himself how much he'd changed since he'd met Harley. It had been long ago, he was about her age: twenty four, he had ended up in New York doing who knows what dirty business with the Gotham mafia, when he saw a naughty little blonde angel coming out of the bar his gang had stablished as their meeting point for as long as they stayed there; she'd just turned eighteen and had gone out to celebrate with her high school friends fake ID's and all that jazz. And when the smoke of his cigar revealed a beautiful pair of sapphire eyes staring at him in both fear and curiosity, was the first time his life ever made sense to him.

"It's ok, don't be jealous, you're my only crime now, my biggest and best so far…" she helped him with his belt buckle and got rid of his pants and shoes as fast as they could, wasting no time. He watched how she bit her lower lip as he entered her, careful and softly because of the tightness with which her insides welcome him due to her first orgasm. His teeth replaced her in the action and she whined in result. He started to move steadily, meaning to keep the pace this time, contrary to her own idea of how she wanted to proceed. "My little greedy minx…" he chuckled against her neck then going up to her ear and she clutched around him in result.

"Puddin'…" she begged him, she'd been turned on longer than him, and Jack was like her personal drug, once he started there was no turning back for her, her hands tried to push him further in, deeper, he grabbed her wrists instead and put them above her head, entwining his fingers with her and taking as much time as he needed to make them both comfortable; Harley endured, what's more enjoyed pain some times, but he'd understood their first time in their own house had to be something special.

"Not yet, baby. You said it what's like a ceremony, right? … We've got to make it last long… enough" she relaxed and helped him to open her up a bit more, finally allowing him to go all the way and pull back out. He also wanted to seize the opportunity to watch each and every one of her gestures: how she strongly clenched her eyes shut but mouthed her reactions so freely, when were the exact moment her hands left his grasp to explore is back muscles, or traced the tattoos of his arms until she reached the creepy Joker one and kept it there, they way her limbs seemed to look for a manner to bring him nearer, like wishing to fuse their bodies forever and not just for the instant.

"I don' think I can, really" she dedicated half a smile to him, fatigued and totally defenseless to him, gladly conquered. Still, Jack knew better about the dominant/submissive relationships, _he_ was more of her property than she'd ever be his. That upset him from time to time, those particular times with her, he didn't mind so much. However, she forced herself to focus on the light green of his stare, and take a shot to figure out what he would be thinking; as all thoughts that occupied her mind were she loved him, loved him more and more and loved him forever, quite cheesy… a bad habit she'd had since she first fell for him, thus explaining her childish voices inside her head. He caressed her blushing cheeks in devotion, giving off tiny pecks here and there to distract her from the moment he'd go harder on her; and he managed to. But her body didn't and won over her self-control, ending in a vigorous wave that squeaked a shriek from her now pink lips, with dyes of pleasure and disappointment; she continued to create friction and move with him for a bit.

Lucky for her, he followed her ecstasy only shortly after, granted by the suffocating pressure her walls applied against his sensitive skin, loading the release inside her; they sighed in unison and giggled because of the synchrony, sealing their love lip to lip. He pulled out of her delicately and laid next to her with an arm around her waist.

"Two down, boss… we still have the kitchen, the bathroom, and if we're feeling a little demanding, we could also go to the terrace" one more thing to be said about them, if it wasn't totally noticeable yet, they liked to take their sexual encounters to the highest and most reckless levels.

"Hummm… nah, not feeling it today, too cold" she snuggled closer to him and he buried his face down on her silky, blonde hair.

"You better get used to it, brat, other shitty fact about Gotham is its shitty weather. Not as sunny and pretty as my sunny and pretty Brooklyn baby" she placed her arms over his chest with her head on top of them, to evaluate his frowny expression.

"I'll survive; I'll have you to keep me warm at all times. If you can't beat Gotham's weather, join it with a Gotham guy, am I right?" she curled the brown locks that fell on his sweaty forehead with her fingers.

"You'd still be letting Gotham beat you, Harl…"he laughed out and she rolled her eyes and tousled his hair until it fell on his eyes. "C'mon, it's simple logic, if you join forces with a resident it means you've surrendered to its being!"

"Oh shut up, ya' know people say ya' don't think straight while having sex, leave yer philosophy for when I'm not here, 'kay?" as if the universe had listened, they heard a noisy knock on the front door.

"What the hell? Look at the hour! Am I in freaking college, do I have to leave a sock on the lock to have alone time with my girl?!" Jack protested as Harley got up from the bed and covered her petite body with his shirt, obviously she didn't mean to make the visit long.

"Must be the girl from the lobby, or someone like that. I'll go, babe, you choose where we go next" she gave him a sloppy kiss that turned in two and walked to the entrance putting her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses over her nose, creating a fairly believable I wasn't doing anything funny look. "Ah, Mister Wayne! I'm sorry you have to see me like this, I wasn't expecting anyone…"her accent just vanished when she talked with someone for the first time, she opened the door only halfway and found Bruce Wayne, the owner of the building and most half of Gotham City, outside her apartment. Her psychiatrist mind began to work and analyze his looks. Tall, lightly tanned skin, well built up body, short dark brown hair and mysterious light blue eyes, handsome, charming; trying hard enough to look nice to eye and heart like a typical billionaire playboy. She sensed he had some deep identity issues and was lonely most of the time, because of his body language, still likeable though… very much.

"My bad, Doctor Quinzel, forgive me. It's late and you must be tired but I just wanted you to welcome you to your new house and see if you were doing fine. In fact, I live right across the hall, if you ever need anything" her gaze followed to the penthouse in front of her apartment.

"Oh, right, thank you. But I though you lived in Wayne Manor, or so has everyone told me… I frankly didn't expect meeting you here…" she had intended to make the small talk a lot smaller, but it just seemed a little suspicious that he'd be living in one of his many buildings while having a whole fancy- pansy mansion for himself! Unluckily, Jack's interest were not the same as hers, and she wondered what he could be planning as she heard his footsteps approaching her.

"Tell the Crown Prince to try to steal you in another moment. You look so fucking good with nothing but my shirt on, and you know what it does to me…" he whispered against her ear; hell, she knew, in fact! She could feel his excitement pressing against her butt.

"Yeah I do, but I've got a problem with underground pests back on the Manor, so I'll be staying here while it's fixed, also to have a chance and get to meet the people I've got under my wing." Harley tried to stop Jack's fingers from finding her sensitive spots under his shirt… and failed, he was so much stronger than her.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed as his index finger invaded her still tense insides "That's something I've never… heard about… underground pests" she tries to keep her balance as her body responded so well and willing to his touch.

"Bats, actually, it doesn't happen very often... I might seem all big and strong on the outside, but those are some creatures I frankly can't handle…" He did caught something strange about her sudden attitude change, damn her luck.

"Wow that… is what I call a problem… I also have a… issue with pests. Meddlesome, impatient little beasts…" she melted her brains out trying to say something that made at least a tiny bit of sense. Her boyfriend laughed at her misery and thought her game proposal was fun enough… for _him._

"Really, here? Do you want me to take a look?" he offered, making her head shake violently.

"No, no, no, of course not! It's a… bedbug thing…" her mind officially disconnected from reality and just echoed Jack's words thoughtlessly "I unfortunately carried it along with me from Brooklyn, that's why I called them… ah, impatient. They couldn't wait until I was gone and attacked! I've got some bad bites… and itching…"

"Oh, sorry about that, I hope you get better soon; I mean you're a doctor, you should be able to handle those…" and Mr. Goody two golden shoes just wouldn't shut up and go away!

"Totally, I've got it under control… most of it… I'll be fine" she really thought she'd be, but then her sweetheart decided to insert a second finger to the mix, turning her will and legs into gelatin "But, ah! I really should take care of it now… It's getting impossible… to resist! The… tingle…" if she could've only stay focused and away from Jack's ridiculous innuendos.

"Sure, I'll leave you to rest, Doctor. A pleasure to meet you…" he simply weaved at her, and she thanked God for it! Finally being able to grimace in glorious rapture as he turned around and walked further and further away from her "But wait! I almost forgot" … or so it seemed like. "You asked for a spare key, for your boyfriend, right?" speaking of the actual devil…

"Yeah! A key for Jack… he needs it to… uh, enter… When do you think it would be ready?" he had had enough of toying with her words, now it was all her, and she wasn't doing great either.

"Tomorrow afternoon the soonest, I believe, I'll drop them off then; wouldn't want you running around as uncomfortable as you are…" he looked like he was truly sorry for the inconvenient she was going through; hardly could he realize how big it was and how faster it was going.

"Oh… I won't be home tomorrow afternoon, I'll be at work… but Jack will be here, so you can… give it to me! … Him, him, I meant him! Give it to him, them… the keys, of course" she only wanted to bang her head against the closest surface at that point.

"No problem, Doctor. I'll see you around…" he didn't want to disturbed her anymore, and she felt guilty, he'd been so kind to her and there she was… so bitchy and cutting and close!

"Please, call me Harley! Everyone does…" she smiled to him, for like two seconds, before it turned into a perfect "o" face.

"Goodnight, Harley" she waved back, and shut the door forcefully ready to reach her end. Jack drowned the very audible expression of her highs with his free hand.

"Not so loud, pumpkin pie. You wouldn't want to scare the landlord more than you've already done" she supported herself against the door as he savored her torment.

"I hate ya' so much…" she told him with a hint of a voice that quickly died against his mouth.

"Your body doesn't think the same…" he ended the kiss to lick her off from his fingers. And then tapped her nose lovingly.

"If that's the case, I have no problem in cuttin' Jack Junior down there away from ya and keepin' it as a dildo" she walked past him back into the bedroom.

"Leave the jokes to the professionals, Harls, yours are plain terrifying! Ask Brucie if you won't believe me" she just knew he had this stupid, enormous grin on his face, she could feel it!

"Well, you've left me blushin', soakin', and embarrassed here. How will ya' erase this frown now, _professional_?" she had already lost her pretending to be normal outfit and crossed arms around her naked body.

"I'd say you need a nice, refreshing bath, doctor. Let the nurse take care of your fever…" he took the pouting princess on his arms and carried her to the bathroom… secretly hoping he wouldn't drown him under the tub water. That would be a boring death for someone as fun as him...

* * *

" _Once more, just one more time…" Jack insisted at the puddle of exhaustion that was now his girlfriend._

"Puddin', I can't anymore, I'm so tired and sore and I have tah' work tomorrow…" was her plead, sticking out her bottom lip, a bit bruised and reddened, like a three year old.

"One more time and I'll be off of you for the rest of this week. It'll be better this time, I swear" she couldn't say no to the eyes that brought her to her knees, but as she wasn't able to feel them, she doubted she had any knees to fall on.

"We have our entire frigging' existences to do it. Can't we just sleep now, please?" she let her heavy head fall on his shoulder.

"I won't have enough inspiration after; spontaneity is everything to me…" he faked distress, winning the battle of stubbornness.

"If you didn' love ya' this much, Mr. J…"she let him sit her on the kitchen counter, holding her hips to keep her close to him.

"You ready, baby girl?" he sounded almost as if he were challenging her, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do I evah' have any other choice with cha'?" she was too worn out to fight his sassiness.

"Nope, the day you have will be when you're not mine anymore!" he answered enthusiastically and at last got to press the recording button of the phone they'd just installed to program the message of their answering machine.

"Hello, everyone! You've called to our lovely home to contact either…" they began together.

"Beautiful Harleen Quinzel" he continued.

"Or handsome Jack Nappier" Harley added.

"We´re currently not available, please leave your message! And don't fucking call my girlfriend/ boyfriend again!" they ended and Jack stopped the recording right before they burst out laughing.

"Perfect! Now let's just hope nobody ever calls with job offers for me if we're not around…"he just had to give her the chills over and over again.

"Oh, hell no, we're not usin' that message, no f-ing way!" she attempted to grab the phone and erase it.

"I'm kidding, Harl, my lazy ass will be here all day all night until I do get a job, there's no way someone hears the answering machine" he got to it quicker than her and lifted it high, taking advantage of her short height.

"There's a million ways yer little pun can be trouble fer us, what if you're in the bathroom or if we're too tied up with each other to want to answer…" she tried to catch it from him a few more times until her numb legs gave up "I'm serious, puddin', and you should be too…"

"Honey, baby, pumpkin pie, if I'm serious about anything… I'll _never_ get a fucking job" she snorted at the comment, but had to admit he was right.

"'Kay, have yer way with it… Lemme' see what you've got" she pushed him away from her so he was standing right in the middle of the kitchen, as if it were a stage "Picture me as yer future boss, a'right? Only less pretty and a bit fatter, scarier, with no sense a' humor at all… Just expect tha' worst, sweetie…"

"Is this supposed to be an audition for stand-up comedy or _Mission Impossible_ one hundred?" he scratched his head in confusion, messing up his hair.

"Those penny worth jokes won't get ya' anywhere, boy" she told him in a masculine voice.

"Oh, _sir_ , I wouldn't want to get anywhere with you either. I have a girlfriend, you know? Been together for quite a while now, didn't think it was that type of audition…"Harley replied with a simple and yet gleeful face palm.

"Get yer shit together, boo-boo! Do it like you mean it!" she hit his arm playfully with the back of her hand, finishing their giggles, take a deep breath not to laugh again and going back to character.

"It's you who said to expect the worst, how much worse than that can it get?" again, he was comically right, two point for Jack, cero for Harley.

"My god, you'll never provide fer this home, really… Ok, here we go! Next we've got Mister Jack Napier, twenty nine, born and raised in Gotham…" he posed for her for a while, letting her see all of his best angles " and has got the most amazing lazy ass I've evah' seen…" she just couldn't keep a straight face, not with him around.

"It won't be as easy as saying: Oh, you've got some sweet butt cheeks, you're hired! Life doesn't work that way, pooh bear! If that was the case, I would never be unemployed" he embraced her entertained girlfriend.

"Who knows, it might! You told me over and over how Gotham's fucked up and that we would be bettah' living under a bridge and blah, blah, blah…"

"With rabid hyenas around us, don't forget that! You like hyenas, what would be better than that?" she frowned at him, not so pleased "But you already fucking convinced me, alright? We're here, together, like you wanted! I feel weak… following the dumb blonde around like her shadow"

"Then get yerself a frigging brunette girlfriend and get the hell outta' my house!" she was already giggling again but she lost it when he started to tickle her.

"As if you were a real blonde, besides…" he lifted and put her on his shoulder, shut the lights of the apartment and carried her back to the bedroom as she squealed "You should consider yourself lucky I even stand you, I'm an antisocial freak most of the time…" he laid her on the bed and picked up the first blanket he found in the nearest box, covering her.

"And I still fell in love with ya', you must've spread the weirdness to me!" she tried to get away from his arms.

"If you want to blame someone for your issues, the guilty ones are your pain in the ass parents; now shut your mouth and let me sleep before I regret moving in with you" he kissed her shoulder getting her to stop moving.

"I love ya', failure freak" was how their goodnight kiss went.

"I love you too, bubble headed blonde bimbo" she took his hands on hers, sharing her warmth with him, knowing this was the only way for him to get a good night sleep.

* * *

" _Oh, crap, no… I didn't think this trough either, whut am I doin' here? I barely made it through med school; I better get the hell away from here…"_ Harley's thoughts encouraged her as she stood outside the very welcoming view of Arkham Asylum, and she was about to listen to them when.

"Identify yourself, please" the guard instructed trough the intercom.

"Uh, I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel, this is my first day…" she wasn't very sure of how to proceed.

"Please hold your ID in front of the red light" of course, freaking chip recognition shit and stuff, she should've known. "Identity confirmed, welcome, Doctor Quinzel…" the gates opened squeaking, making her shake a bit more violently than she was already doing but she kept going forward until she recognized the face of whom she was told would meet her.

"Doctor Quinzel, right on time. I'm Joan Leland, head Doctor of the psychiatry area…" she took the hand she held out timidly, and became surprised of her strong grip; then being distracted by her psychiatrist mind and started analyzing her. Not too much taller than herself, beautiful dark skin and hair, and some shiny brown eyes, she was happy to meet her, she could tell, and could relate to her nervousness.

"A pleasure, Doctor Leland, but please… call me Harley, everyone does" actually, nobody would call her that if she didn't told them to when they first met her. It had been Jack's idea, and she'd liked it, so she kept it.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable, Harley. It's important that you feel relaxed to do your best at your job. As we're on the first floor I'll first show you the laboratories, they were just inaugurated…" they entered together, showing their credentials to the receptionist that only nodded. She'd read all of the protocol and rules to follow, but this was her first real, payed and stable job so she tended to forget some things. Though Joan's carefree attitude helped her show a little more confidence.

"Right, I heard that they've just started to develop their own medicines for the patients here, has any of them been tested yet?" she said without a hint of an accent, score! And was able to follow her pace trough the impeccable white halls.

"Not yet, the head doctor tends to work with some strong materials, both organic and inorganic. This is why you'll find there are no security cameras in this area, the chemicals damage such electronics and it would be a waste of money trying to get them to work here, something Doctor Arkham despises…" Harley looked around the corners and confirmed what she was told. "Fortunately she is having her coffee break now, so I'd like you to meet her without getting all intoxicated" she winked at her and rapidly turned to find the cafeteria and opened the door. "Harley, this is Pamela Isley, head doctor of the laboratories of Arkham…"

"Oh, this is the new recruit. A pleasure, darling, you're so beautiful…" the gorgeous redhead offered her hand to her, and woke her up from her dark green eyes dream and continued to compliment her with Joan, but she couldn't listen. The moment they touched she felt a thousand volts revolving inside her body. Beautiful? _She_ , had call _her_ beautiful? No way, Harley thought.

 **She was not even cute, compared to** _ **her.**_

To be continued…

 _Dreamer._

Hello, readers! This is the first chapter of the first ever a little too smutty work I've put my hands down to. I don't know how I came up with this idea really, it just struck me like two days ago and I was like ok… I can give it a try! May have its origin in me having read a few batjokes themed fanfics and the new Harley Quinn comics too, and a pinch of my own craziness who am I to deny it? Well anyways, I hope you liked it and please leave your comments! I hope I don't mess with your sanity too much, hehe, bye!


	2. Rose-colored Glasses

~ _A gaze that makes me lower my own_ _._ _ **A laugh that is lost on his lips**_ _, that is the unretouched portrait_ _of_ _ **the man to whom I belong to**_ _._ _When he takes me into his arms, he speaks to me softly and I see life through rose-colored glasses_ _._ _He speaks words of love to me,_ _ **they are every day words**_ _and they do something to me_ _._ _He has entered into my heart._ _ **A bit of happiness**_ _that I know the cause of_ _._ _ **It's only him for me and me for him, for life**_ _. He told me,_ _ **he swore to me**_ _, for life._ ~

Edith Piaf, "La vie en rose".

* * *

Harley had thought of the rush of her morning. How it seemed when she woke up in the morning that she'd slept so very few hours, that she had to shower, dress, eat, makeup in a 10 minute record, how she replaced a goodbye kiss for her lover with a mere peck and a promise to get home the quickest she could. How she complained about taking less while getting ready than her old, crappy car took to start the engine, and finally how brief her introduction of Joan Leland and the asylum had been.

Her day had been planned for the moment in which the running round of her mind stopped, and she found herself falling in the pool of an intense green stare. She loved green eyes, she knew, each time she saw Jack's she was mesmerized. But this was simply a different shade, with a different intention and from a different person… and of course, it had a different effect on her. She couldn't explain better than saying she lost a battle against those eyes, and at the same time found something entirely new, something she wanted to explore further.

"… why don't you tell us, Harley?" as the sound hadn't come from the mouth of the vision that had owned her attention, she didn't answer; but then, the redhead giggled and her smile made her whole body warm up..

"Harley, are you still with us, dear?" her name acquired a distinct meaning on her lips.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry… it's just that, you have such eyes that I…" she took of her glasses and wipped them with the hem of her coat, they'd gotten embarrassingly foggy from a quickened pace of breaths that luckily her coworkers didn't seem to notice either. "I have a thing for green eyes…" she chuckled lowly, the women did as well.

"You're so sweet, and young! I'd say you're the youngest doctor here in Arkham… It's good to have fresh, enduring meat for the interns to chew on" Dr. Isley winked playfully, stealing a smirk from Harley.

"Don't be like that, Pam, she got here like ten minutes ago, and we don't want her gone in that same time…" Joan continued to joke.

"Don't worry, Doctor Leland, nothing that happens would ever draw me apart from this place…" and she meant it, not only because this was the job of her dreams, now she had been bitten by curiosity. She discovered, thanks to the psychiatrist abilities, that Doctor Isley was one of those people you first met and wanted to be best friends with right away, a person with such magnetic personality that kept wanted and unwanted attention around her no matter the reason or coast. Harley was amazed by unique personalities and up for any challenge Arkham would present to her, besides it would be good to have a close friend in such heavy environment, making it even more difficult for her as a new recruit.

"And she has some nerve! That's what I like in a colleague; it'll be a pleasure working with you. Anything you need, feel free to ask"

"I'm glad you hit it off so well, but we still have plenty to show and see…" Joan announced and disappointed Harley a bit; it had been a good start for them though she was satisfied with that.

"No worries, I bet Doctor Arkham will be waiting for you with a clock on one hand and your files on the other… Nice to meet you, Harley, we'll see each other around"

"Nice to meet you too, um…" she didn't want to keep up with the formality, it felt uncomfortable

"Oh, Pam or Pammie would be fine, but you seem to have a taste for nicknames so, whatever you come up with might be good" she assured her, if she only knew who'd actually had given her the nickname…

"I'll think of somethin', see ya'…" she hadn't noticed that her accent had sprung free until she was far away from the laboratories and in the middle of the second floor, she was reading the patients names and talking about their issues with Joan; however, she'd noticed that plain weird matter, she was used to hide the hints of her Brooklyn roots because they didn't quite match her serious attitude somehow, but she'd been totally careless with Pamela… Oh, well whatever, if she wanted to be her friend she had to let herself be true with her once in a while…

* * *

 _Jack was puffing on his second cigarette of that day_ , which for him was already something like lunch, especially because of Harley's total lack of cooking skills. He was angry… he couldn't make up the why as to it yet, if it was because he'd gone back to the snake pit so thoughtlessly, the fact he'd actually thought about it and realized he'd never leave some things behind no matter what his girlfriend would do or say, or because he was somehow eagerly waiting for them to contact him again, either to tell him how much longer he'd have his head on its right place or to take him back as part of their nasty business.

Alright, he'd let himself have a break for some time, he found a part of his younger self in someone else and thought of shaping it so Harley wouldn't be another appealing little prey to the crap of a world they lived in. He'd done pretty well, the girl was smart, knew how to hide her emotions and thoughts, didn't seem weak against no one unless she wanted to, hardworking and independent. Of course, every project comes out with some loose details, she sometimes wouldn't let him breathe, asked questions about himself that not even he could answer! And even though the sex was amazing, he'd wakened the nymphomaniac inside her from the start. No, she hadn't been a virgin, but yes it was the first time she ever felt it so vigorous and pleasurable for her.

It had started that way for him, as a call to awaken someone that was as trapped as he had once been. They understood each other because of that reason, like they'd done with no one, so she stuck to him and he let her do, as part of his experiment.

After that it might've been a downfall, the emotions got mixed up, and he wasn't such a coward not to admit he'd fallen for her too. He'd done some serious shit in the past, what kind of pussy would deny the fact he had someone he actually cared about other than himself? Harley was _his_ something to be proud of, _he'd saved her_ and they shared their lived as any other human relationship worked, based on selfishness… They needed each other because they were the only ones who'd ever comprehend the light and darkness inside them. Thus he decided to have a taste of the ordinary life style that had been denied to him since he was a kid; he'd taken that as a token for doing well to someone that wasn't himself, the chance to have some peace and quiet on his always so turbulent life, pursue something like a career, having someone to come back home to, laughing about his mere existence… doing _legal_ , standard things, like a _good guy_ , seeing how it worked for him _._

So that was why he grew apart from Valestra, Bronski and Sol; he knew those guys wouldn't mind getting their hands dirty with his blood, so he vanished without leaving a trace for them to follow. However he was back in town now, it would be only easier for them to find him, and he'd let them do, he wasn't the kind to hide away... It wasn't that he didn't know the consequences, and boy, the fuss Harley would make out of it when she'd find out. But then again she'd met him like that, loving someone didn't mean you could change them, loving someone meant you accept them for who they are. She could try to ignore the not so normal, turbulent episodes of their lives all she wanted to but that didn't meant it would make them less real... in fact, having them buried and locked away could make them even stronger…

The smoke had him dizzy for a while before he became aware of a knocking on the door. With a groan he stood up from the table, the ashtray and memories and got down to fake a welcoming attitude to whomever was disturbing his own personal disturbance of himself.

"Good afternoon, I'm Bruce Wayne…" of course it had to be him, it just had to, he'd been fun to deal with when he had Harley shrieking right on his sight but now he amused him no more.

"Uh-uh, and I am quite in the middle of something so if we could speed this up, I'd be damn happier than I've ever been, and coming from me that's an opportunity not to waste." The rich boy grinned, he hadn't tried to be funny… but that was just typical of him, hilarious for nature. However, he knew when he wanted people to laugh… and when he wanted them silent.

"Yeah, Harley told me you liked to joke around, so sweet of her to forewarn me… Don't worry, Mr. Napier, just came by to give you this…" Oh god, another whore to society's hypocrite morals! Exactly the type of person he'd first rid of when he was a gangster, it had been long since he'd had one of those in front of him, seeming so careless, so content with his meaningless, dull life. He took the keys he handed to him and decided to give him a life lesson.

"Bad choice of words and actions… First, I'm not Mr. Napier, that motherfucker of a father I had is dead and buried, call me Jack if you want to piss me a little less. Second, you don't recklessly give a weapon like this to someone who clearly isn't very fond of your pretty boy face. And third…" he pulled the door out of the way to speak to him the closest he could get "You don't compliment _my_ girlfriend so freely, you wrote that all down?" curious, usually he could stand up to any man, women or even dog. But this sucker seemed just interested in his words rather than menaced, he didn't like that…

"No, but I've got a good memory for my good luck…" he continued to talk unaffectedly "And aren't afraid of cheap threats, for _your_ bad luck…" Ah, so Mr. fancy-pants was up for the challenge; something like that hadn't happened before and he was one to seize opportunities… perhaps, he'd might start to like some unhelpful behavior, he'd been on pause long enough… and it wasn't like they'd end up killing each other or something, they were good guys… weren't they?

"If you thought of that as a threat you may be a little lot more spoiled than I thought you'd be…" he played with the keys in his hands, supporting his back against the door frame, he wanted to observe this specimen longer.

"That's just stereotypical of you, money doesn't stop life from happening, _Jack_ …" he spit out his name "if you're so clever you should know that" oh, touchy one, he was going to have so much fun with him…

"But it does make it easier, doesn't it, _Bruce_? For you to think you can just walk around with your dentist designed smile and fat wallet and make anyone fall at your feet. Don't think wrong, I'm not being rude, I simply haven't developed bootlicking habits like everyone else around you… and as for Harley, don't underestimate her either; she might like you as a person, but she's no fool… And is pretty satisfied with what I have to give, which is _plenty_ … don't care if you wanted to know or not" he showed half a smile, remembering he'd already showed him how Harley swoon all over him and he didn't even know. Heh, he was one of a kind, really.

"If we were playing the same game, you would've probably won… But as you said, I wasn't flirting with Harley; I was merely being nice to her, you should try it sometime to… I'll be gone then, might come back when such a _sweet girl_ like her has a better partner" he had his back to him before he could even tell. Impressive, really, at last Jack had found a worthy piece of arrogant shit to stand up to, who would've thought it would be almighty Bruce Wayne, all nice and perfect and dreamy. Well, they'd have to see for how longer he could push his buttons until he'd let _his true self_ show in all of its hideous glory…

* * *

 _Harley was surprised by the collection of patients she could find in Arkham_. From usual patients struggling with depression or schizophrenia, to people like Victor Fries, Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, Edward Nygma... names she'd only heard on tv when she was little, people that hadn't been given any other diagnosis than plain "clinically insane". So much material to learn from, so many things about the fragility of the human mind and socially accepted behaviors to analyze and investigate! She couldn't wait for her first session the next day, who would she first work with? And when would she get to visit Dr. Isley again…

"Looks like Dr. Arkham's ready for you at last, let's go to his office now, you know being head of the asylum he hardly ever has time for anything, though rumors say he does nothing but planning to conquer human kind or something, you know hospital cliché's, Pamela particularly likes them…" Joan announced while checking her phone, tipping the securing code of the last cell they'd gone to and giving her a warm smile.

"Something I do have to comment is that a place like this requires special leaders for it, therefore Jeremiah has a remarkable character himself… you just try and agree with whatever he tells you. Still, I don't think he'll be very hard on you, he thinks you have potential…" well, if she hadn't known better she'd thought that it actually could be implied Arkham was crazy too somehow…

"I'll be fine, Joan, I'm used to treating with _difficult people_ to say so. My boyfriend's quite the example, I do like to think I did some good for his life… it kind of gave me another reason wanting to be a doctor" she slowed down her pace, grinning without noticing.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? Like back in Brooklyn?" Harley enjoyed Joan's easy going, kind attitude; she was really feeling welcomed to her new job thanks to her.

"I did meet him in Brooklyn but he was born here actually, his name's Jack… an orphan from a young age doing what he could to survive until he fell on the claws of mob bosses, and was about to commit a serious crime when he met me. He told me everything, I pitied him first of course, but then… he wasn't ashamed or saddened by his past, naturally it hadn't been his fault. I helped him out a bit, got him a house thanks to some family connections and a job as a chemist; then the unavoidable happened, but waited I came of age to announce we were together, but my parents never really grew fond of him. So I chose not to trouble them or us anymore and look for a house in which he wouldn't have to sneak in from my bedroom window…" they giggled together "He didn't want to come back to Gotham that much, guess it brings back unpleasant memories, but he understood when I told him I finally had a chance to make my biggest dream come true and he followed along…"

"And he must also be looking for a job then, I heard ACE is hiring…" it would've been a good idea, but Jack was… _Jack_ , no other way to explain it.

"He tends to get bored easily, not his thing anymore… he enjoys comedy though, the only thing he never came to detest so he wants to make a life out of it. Anyways, doesn't ACE have a bad reputation with work accidents and stuff?" Well, if Jack was absolutely right about something, was that Gotham wasn't exactly the model city to live in. But they both went for the rush, so why not?

"You can see now why they're always hiring… not that I'd want anything to happen to him, but at least for a while until he finds what he's looking for, is a tough path to follow being an artist…" Harley almost chuckled to having such a meditative conversation about someone as carefree as her Puddin'.

"Oh I don't worry about that, he's a man of many talents and whatever he wants he gets, when he sets his mind to it… look at me, he had me falling at the second he stared at me! And I consider myself hard to get…"

"Well love isn't a question of smarts or talent, so don't bring yourself down… and don't let it do either…" she winked to her.

"I don't think it will, anyways…" before she noticed they were in front of her boss' office, and she had to tell herself she could face him and not feel insignificant. Jack reminded her always, how she didn't have to take shit from anybody…

"Here we are, but don't worry too much, if the patients didn't feed on you like Pamela said they would I'm sure he won't either" Dr. Isley had a good sense of humor too, she liked her more and more each time and they'd only just met! Joan was about to knock on the dark wooden door when it suddenly opened.

"Be sure about nothing in this life, Doctor Leland…" a horror movie like voice answered, bothered by their chit chat. Jeremiah Arkham _was_ pretty scary, tall, pale, bony and with an unwelcoming aura… but she couldn't be analyzing her boss right now!

"My apologies, Doctor, please meet Doctor Harleen Quinzel" he was looking at her as if she hadn't been what she expected at all. She had added the picture to her resume, hadn't she?

"Uh, a pleasure, Doctor Arkham…" he stopped her from greeting him properly.

"Yeah, I thought you'd been lying when you said you were twenty-four… One doesn't graduate from medical school so quickly and impressively as you did, _Miss_ Quinzel…" he turned around knowing they'd follow him inside "A Doctor is a title you have to earn… this is why I took you in. Young, energetic, a good pick, we need people who'll do some miracles for these interns… so what will _you_ do?" he sat on his wide chair, fixing his glasses, clasping his hands together. Rather he was now the one who wouldn't take shit from her…

"What I've always done, sir. Work hard, keep my knowledge updated, then help my patients in any way I can…"

"Just what is expected from any other… and while you deal with non-criminal profiles should be enough. But when you're with the most dangerous, ill, savages of all the country inside here, people who've brought death to thousands of colleagues that looked just like you, full of spirit and willing to give their best… now, I've seen the most apparent differing aspect from you already. Let me ask you again… what will _you_ do?" oh, so he'd thought she was silicon filled blonde that thought of this as another internship.

"First and with all respect, sir. I don't see the patients as ill or savage, any of them. I see them as what we all are, humans with troubles… some of us get over them or learn to live with them, some others let themselves be consumed by them… but that's only the last stage, and it usually leads to suicide. However, these people, humans here have made it through… perhaps because they're living the way they think it's best for their specific situation… Our goal as psychiatrists must really be… how to get them to live in a way that helps them with their issues, beneficial for them… and also the world surrounding them?" yeah, if he doubted he had done something in college, he was definitely proven wrong now.

"Well, then…Show me this humanitarian rehabilitation you praise so much, and I'll call you Doctor… until then, get down to work, Mrs. Quinzel. And don't you let yourself be fooled by them… with your own thoughts it should be enough…"

' _Game's on, ya' rotten corpse'_ was her final _foolish_ thought.

* * *

" _Puddin', I'm home_!" a burnt out and yet content Harley called disposing her coat on their only living room couch and over the still unpacked boxes.

"And I'm right here, no need to shout out" she looked to him sitting on the table, with a glass of something she didn't want to know what was, in his bath robe, with slightly damp hair and without his variety of face rings. Yup, looking like he hadn't moved from that spot to do more than just shower…

"Sorry, grumpy-dumpty…it was a good day fer me if you like to know, except for my creep offa' boss but ya can't have it all…"she wanted to tell him about the patients she'd met and the kind of things that had lead them to go all looney tunes, he would've enjoyed some good twisted stories to laugh to; call it dark comedy, they had different kinds of enthusiasm towards that kind of things; he used them, she learned from them. Although, he's emotionless response told her he wouldn't want her doing much talking at that precise moment

"…But nothin' compares to comin' back to my precious boo-boo…" she clicked her heels towards the chair, held him from behind for a while and then let her hands travel down his pectorals, burying her face on the crook of his neck and marking him with a red colored kiss. "Whut's with that face, pud-pud?"

"You leave all day without thinking what it'll be of me! Who was I supposed to toy with when you're not around?!" alright, he was angry, and he tended to be thoughtless with words in that particular state.

"Hum, yerself?" she smiled to him, he responded by raising an eyebrow at her, she lifted herself up from the position "Ok, no. But seriously, if ya' were _that_ bored you could've at least unpacked something'…"

"You expected me to be productive in such depressing state?! You're just one selfish exploitative whore…" he took out a light up a cigarette out of nowhere; she'd sworn the box on the table was empty. She sighed readying his comments in between lines, went back to him and sat on his lap, face to face, spread legs over his.

"I missed ya' too…" she took the vicious object from his fingers, pecked his lips and then gave her own puff to it. She didn't usually smoke unless he was doing so, it look sexy when he did it so it provoked her somehow "I'll make it up to ya', 'kay? Its daddy's turn to be indulged now…" she kissed around his chest.

"Harl, you'll leave me looking like I've just been beaten up, I literally just came out of the shower! And here you are, getting me all dirty again… and you know that's moralist and serious coming from someone like me!" she giggled to his skin "and give the cancer thing back, I'm not in the mood to share…" but she kept it away from him, inhaled one last time and then put it out against the table.

"Don't worry, I'll get ya' in the mood…" she'd been grinding against him discretely, but then increased intensity, hoping he didn't snap out of it, because she'd gotten herself excited already. He groaned, but rather to make her see he wasn't fond of the idea. She pouted whimsically, but then thought of something he could hardly refuse "I'll let ya' gag me…"

He glared at her with barely opened eyes, considering it trough, watching her naughty expression; and getting to the conclusion that it was fair enough, she'd dared to focus her attention on something that wasn't him for all day! She had to pay for her bad behavior… "I don't need your permission for anything…" he matched her shameless, scary smirk.

"A' course not, sweetie. I was just spicing things up a bit…" she joined their lips with a wanting moan and got on her knees with cat like moves, granting him a childish look, batting her long eyelashes innocently before reaching the knot on his robe.

"Careful with that, princess" he warned in such dark tone that made her tingle on the inside, and she got his boxers down in a painfully slow motion "Playing with matches…" she wrapped a hand around his length and gave friendly strokes, pretending to be ashamed of doing it until he reacted to her touch and started to get hard "A girl can get burnt"

"Then lemme' burn, daddy" she licked from the base up to the head slowly, locking her eyes with his for a second, then closing them to fully focus on the feeling of his venous, pulsating flesh inside her mouth. Applying a little pressure with her teeth as she went down, then a bit harder while going up, rough as they liked. He approved with one entertained groan. Then she let herself play with her tongue on the tip, inciting him to lose patience or care and just take her; he knew, he could read her like an open, aching book; she adored being his, therefor she adored being used. He had a furious, possessive emotion inside of him; suddenly remembering all of the things he'd been thinking while she was gone; the changes, the demand, the flirting, the weakness. He couldn't let her have her way with him…

"Don't tell me you didn't have it coming…" he grabbed her by her wavy locks, the heat emanated so deliciously from her delicate body as if she'd really been lighten up, she didn't leave the cocky expression for a second since she'd started, and he wanted to get rid of it… he wanted to watch it disappear. So he pulled harder until he saw himself disappear deep inside her throat, cutting the flow of oxygen for the little minx. That used to happen, when he treated her nicely for more than an hour, then she thought she had the upper hand; this was his way to correct her, he just needed a pinch of willingness from her, and he'd have her on the palm of his hand again. Then pulling out, letting her believe she'd had a while to breathe normally again, only to readjust it and claim the depths of her mouth and the faint sounds that came from his rudeness. Still she was enduring it so unconsciously… of course, the submissive/dominant thing, he could've choked her there and she wouldn't have cared; the pain was only pleasure in disguise.

He felt… lowered, furious, the sense of belonging had always been there but it had never made him as enraged; so he took her by the neck, cutting any distance from him and her lips. He kept her there until her eyes began to water, and she had to pull apart with reddened cheeks, coughing. "Ok… that was definitely a bit more than I can usually take…" Hearing something other than the voices inside his head made him focus again… he could've really hurt her, he had _wanted_ to…

"I told you I was not in the mood…" he excused himself. In their time together, they'd stablished some patterns without really noticing, the continuously joking with each other, laughing like crazed people, being wild in the intimacy, and never to pretend to be anything else than weird specimens of society's failure… he knew this, he'd known how much power he could give her if he decided to share his life with her. The thing was… what was she doing with said power?

"So you're gonna leave me all sad and eager here?" he stared at her puppy eyes, could he really blame her for not getting enough from him though "That's unfair…"

"Sweets, you came seven times yesterday; and yes I count, I'm that kinda guy, prideful as hell. Me? Three, so I don't think you're in position of complaining…" he was about to put his underwear back on and she held him by the wrists.

"My house, my rules, cowboy…" no way, the kid was so reckless sometimes, as if he wasn't short tempered enough…

"Oh, so you're gonna use that against me?" he said no more and lifted her up, leaving the clothing that barely covered him on the living room floor. They walked together to the bedroom, not being as careful as the day before and almost threw her to the bed. "Well, let us go on a flash-forward now…" he started by getting rid of her heels and stockings "I'll get a job, and as I'm a freaking genius I'll have a fortune in no time…" she squealed as her short skirt and underwear left her body, and his lips replaced the feeling of protection on her skin "we'll get away of this, Bruce Wayne's _wing…"_ he looked up to her, taking more than she would've wanted him to work on each button of her blouse. "And _I'll_ have _you_ living like a queen, pooh bear… So you better be nice to me …" his hands found the hardened peaks under her bra.

"Shut it and hail Queen Harley…" she sighed when he unclasped her garment so slowly…

"Hey, there's some ring to it… " he considered, climbing on top of her finally, tracing the angles of her upper body with his mouth "Queen Harley, Harley Queen, Harley _Queen_ zel, hmmm…" he mumbled against her exposed chest, letting his teeth find her sensitive spots and she arched her torso to him " _Harley Quinn_ …" he gave a hard bite to her left breast, making her scream out, he smiled when he saw the bruise forming on the surface.

"Like the clown, really…? Have I been insulted today…" she said breathlessly pulling his lips down to hers, desperate to have some more contact between them.

"Oh, c'mon, pumpkin pie, I'm acclaiming your clumsiness, I'm giving it a name! Like my personal creation… to the world you might be _Harleen Quinzel_ , doctor, to reality… you'll be Harley Quinn… My last word" he entered her unannounced, she shrieked and cried out. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be Harley Quinn for everyone… I've been on the other side, hun', not so bad, I must admit…" she seemed to be regaining strength, which made him hold on to her body more forcefully, letting her have a chance to prove herself. "Would you go that far, Harl? To show the world what I've done of you, how you´ve been such a _great student_?"

"They wouldn't understand, Pud'… they haven't seen what we have…" so it was one of those times, when he felt questioned, threatened… when he had to prove himself something… she hardly ever knew what those doubts were about.

"We could show them…" he pushed inside drily; she clenched her nails on the soft skin of his back, still putting on some fight. "Make sure they understand…"

"N-not the same… not until you truly experience it…" it was ok for the while, their joined bodies had some music and rhythm of their own, and her moans did do something to him… they made him want her to long for the moment she'd come undone. His cock twitched inside her, she was so at his mercy, he could hear her beg inside her own head, how she cared about nothing but the pain on her core, how it hurt so heavenly well.

"Then let's make it happen… show them what a smile's truly worth, baby girl…" He went down on her on tougher manner, harder, faster, testing the resistance; Harley squealed and had to hold on to the sheets not to lose consciousness, if that was remotely possible. "Would you do it with me? A pun's no fun when laughing to it alone…"

" _Yes_ , daddy…" she was surrendering, too much for her poor overly sensitive body, and soul…

"Yes … what… pooh?" he pumped deeper with every word, trying to find the sense to his dominance when she was already so _owned_ by him…

"Ah! I'll do… anythin' for you, baby… anythin'!" he could've sworn she had her pupils on the back of her head behind her shut eyelids.

"I'm sure you will…" he purred against the goosebumps on her neck and liked up to her ear and stopped all movement for a second, he pulled out all the way, giving her a hint of her downfall.

"You're the one who's not sure yet…" then he buried himself reaching the peak of her fortitude; she could've left him deaf with the scream that came out of her mouth, maybe she did… but he didn't notice as his body betrayed him and gave in to the contractions on her insides. "You are on the pill, right? Cause' I'll be refusing latex until Jack Junior doesn't stand up on his own anymore…"

"Uh, I'll get 'em tomorrow… or when I'm able to stand on my feet again… I'm not ovulatin' yet anyways…" she was struggling to breathe normally again, and the way her chest went up and down made him proud of the art he'd left on her… he wanted another. He went up to kiss her, breathing some air into her in the way, going down to her neck, her right shoulder, looking for the places where the surface was thin and would show and stay long enough… he found the spot above her clavicle and bit until he drew blood from it; beautiful, the contrast of bright red on her porcelain skin, how she reacted defeated to him, getting a kind of satisfaction hard to put in words , he liked it of getting turned on by it; she noticed as he hadn't come out of her.

"Whoa… gimme' a minute and I'll take care of that, ok?" fair enough, he'd won that round…

 **But he** _ **always**_ _ **won**_ **with her…**

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer._

Hello everyone! So, don't know if you noticed but I made it little less romantic let´s say so, I've made some changes as to where I was taking the story, like to pay respects to the true essence of the characters, I don't want to give many clues to it as I want you to unveil the story yourselves. I don't know how it's going and I don't know what the product will be, I only know I enjoy writing it, hehe, I hope you like it though, until the next chapter, bye!


	3. Worlds start to collide

~ _Cause tonight the stars are shining bright. Aligned for you and I. No, it's not about luck, this is all about us,_ _ **this is all about us**_ _. So why don't we live like we're alive. Gotta_ _ **open up our eyes**_ _. No, it's not about luck, this is all about us, this is all about us. It's that feeling that you get when you_ _ **really love somebody**_ _. When_ _ **your worlds start to collide**_ _. In the moment_ _ **you were blinded**_ _by a force,_ _ **we can't control it**_ _. And I think that_ _ **now we know it**_ ~

Jordan Fisher, "All about us".

* * *

So that time of the day came already… well, it wasn't like in Brooklyn he slept so fantastically either, but at least after some tough rounds with his pumpkin pie he slept most of the night. However, this time was one of those times, Harley was left unconscious after the fourth encounter and a first day of job, and she rested soundly. Whilst he was there, owl like eyed, puzzled, without cigarettes, sitting on his side of the bed and hearing the restless noise of the GCPD cars sirens; perhaps that was the reason… fuck, those useless pricks of policemen knew there wasn't a single spare night from crime in Gotham, at least they could make their surely failure ambush less audible!

Then his mind started to wander, what if the sirens sound so loud because they were near the building… what if Valestra and his dummies had been looking for him already, what if they'd found him? What if they took him along with them? Of course they'd given out his name as an associate like the telltale worms they were; in the underworld there was not a soul that could be trusted… if there had been, things would've turned out a lot easier. But no, it got too insufferable for him and he had run away from it and right into Harley's arms and vision of a perfect life… What had he been thinking?! That he could just escape his own self? The live he'd been born with? Or even worse… pulling her with him in the way… there had to be something he could do; Well, he knew he had to vanish his face and identity from Gotham, but how?! How on hell could he become someone else so they'd finally leave him be?!

"Puddin'… its yer cellphone…" the Brooklyn baby said exhaustedly, rubbing her eyes, wakened by the vibrations of the object on the bedside table. He grabbed it, to feel not exactly surprised but rather angry when the screen warned him it was an unknown number trying to contact him.

"Drift off, sweets, I won't take long…" he assured her, pulling the covers away and getting up from the bed. He smirked when he walked out of the room with the sight of her holding the sheets close to her face to inhale his scent. "Hello, Mr. Imprudent? What do I owe to, or have done to deserve this dawn time call?"

" _Perhaps a faint desire to save your sorry life, Mr. Napier_ …" that voice, that odious nasal, squeaky voice. After seeing the man in person, Jack understood perfectly why his boss never wanted to do business with the butterball. The guy had good contacts and funding, but he was unbearable!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't old _Owsie Cobblepot_? It's been long since I heard from you, _sir_ …" he spit out the kindness.

" _Totally and unfortunately opposite to your case, Jack. Your name's being spread all around… everyone knows you're back and Salvatore is not the exception…"_ he should've known it was that type of call; well… they took their good 24 hours to put a price on his head. He walked to the door of the apartment and got out to talk in the hall, he couldn't take the risk of speaking of such things if Harley wasn't asleep again yet.

"Sally's that kind of guy, hopelessly devoted; he can't live without me…" he said with a low chuckle. "Now, I want to know… how the fuck you got my phone number and why couldn't you wait until it was a decent hour to call and not wake up my clueless Mrs.?"

" _It was easier than it should've been, you've been living carelessly for six years already, and I figured it would be beneficial for you to have a taste of the effects of recklessness"_ typical of fat, rich, crazed, men with animal fetishes… talking as if the whole world was shit compared to their magnificence.

"You know… this is exactly why _penguins_ are so fat, too much chirping and eating and _no action_ … Get to the point before your daily diabetes induced heart attack strikes" he didn't need anyone to tell him how screwed he was! Why people had to be so obvious all the time to try to seem interesting? It only made them boring… like when actors talked too much during a fight scene, hideous!

" _God, you've got the guts and talent, boy, but that mouth of yours is always what gets you into trouble… Luckily for you I'm feeling merciful tonight, I'm calling to make you an offer…_ " now, this was getting interesting, and Harley had told him he'd never get a job!

"I'm not gonna get you tuna from the black market, Pengers, forget about it…" still he decided to speed it up and laugh about it in the process, the human temper was so easy to provoke!

" _Let's get serious, Jack. I always thought being another mob boss wasn't enough for someone with your kind of touch… We all know that Salvatore had you and now's looking for you because he himself is aware and somewhat afraid of what you can do, he's always felt threatened by you, but in the past he decided to go along with your bravery instead of against for his sake; and now the fact that you've been off for so long and came back so freely worries him_ "

"Oh, your umbrella has shot right into my heart, but I must insist that I would have appreciated such praising and concern much more in the morning…"

" _Don't let it go to your head, boy. Long story short, you need someone to erase Valestra from the map, and I need someone with your brains and skill. Here's the deal, you work for me for a while, if you do well I might even make you head of my organization. In return I give you the weapons and personal to stand up against and, most of all, get rid of him and his cheerleaders… sounds fair enough, doesn't it?_ " of course it didn't sound bad, and he also know what he was capable of, but it had been years since he was in the picture…

"I dunno', Waldo… I'm pretty sure I could take the Three Stooges down by myself…" what was this that was making him so uncomfortable?

" _This is a once in a lifetime chance! If you want to keep your skin and bones intact you've got to do something! You'll let your abilities go to waste if you surrender to them. Maybe you can put up a fight, but Valestra doesn't want you back on his gang; you know too much and have too little to fear, you tuned your back on him in Brooklyn; he wants you dead, Napier! He'll do whatever's necessary to turn you to ashes… I'm giving you the chance to save your ass and make something out of your existence! You can play pretend to be normal and sane like everyone else in Gotham. People like us are more than that, you are more than that… and if you try to deny it, it'll just come back to you_ " It was like hearing the echoes of his own mind, in a much less charming and melodic voice, of course. So… why would he be hiding anything about himself? Why had he turned himself around the way he did? Why was he somehow escaping from the consequences of his own choices? Was it perhaps because…

"No, I'm not afraid of them… or you, or myself… I'm afraid of nothing… but if you so desperately seek my services… We'll have to discuss this a little deeper…" he talked to convince both Oswald and himself, then forced the detraction of his tension. He stared to the door at the end of the hall, to focus on something else, anything; it looked like Brucie was also having a hard time sleeping, overthinking just like him, as all the lights of the apartment were on, bat nightmares maybe?

" _Let me see when I'll have a free moment to meet you, I'll call again so wait for it this time, you know where to find me… "_

"And people would think you're a _cool_ person, being all day in your lounge … See you then, my not so much of a friend…" ah, Gotham the city that never slept or knew what peace was about! The goddamn Miss wouldn't give a rest to anyone… but for good fortune, its people were never tired either… It was official now; he was back in the game.

* * *

' _Wow, Harley Queer-zel, you've broken your record! You took so little to ruin a perfect impression of yourself, running late on the second day of work, really?'_ The blond scolded herself inside her mind, her thoughts could be so harsh on her sometimes… kind of what a patient with schizophrenia experienced… But she was the doctor! She couldn't be so mentally unstable… or irresponsible "Shit, shit, shit…" she murmured all the way to the entrance of the asylum, luckily she didn't have to do all of the ID crap again, she had a spot on the parking lot, but really doubted she parked her stupid, old car correctly… what if someone crashed against it? What if _Doctor Arkham_ crashed against it? And he fired then sued her and she'd never become the great doctor she wanted to be and wouldn't cure or see her patients! Or what if she never had the chance to talk to…

"Oh, God!" great, now she herself was the obstacle on someone's way, how could she be so unfocused?! "I'm so sorry, it's the rush…"

"You also provoke some rushed through me, Doctor…" she lifted her stare to find Doctor Isley, graciously giggling at her clumsiness… talk about an increased pulse.

"D-doctor Isley…" she wanted to apologize, but she became too entertained with the way her eye makeup made her green iris so much brighter and larger and mesmerizing.

"Where are you running to, little mouse? It's pill time still, the sessions start half an hour from now…" she gave a few steps back and undid her messed up bow to redo it. Harley watched carefully as the ginger hair fell all the way down to her breasts, in perfect waves… the strong color made such a wonderful contrast with the white of her coat, she'd always liked red too, but green in every shade was still her favorite color. But wait… she had to start paying attention while being in front of Pamela!

"So, hum… I'm not late and surely to be fired?" She looked down from her red locks and put her own rebel hairs behind her ear awkwardly; attempting to make her blushing less noticeable, then she laughed again...Goddamn it! She'd end up looking like she'd been playing too much with her blush!

"Not yet, Doc; yesterday you skipped the protocol so you could get familiar with the asylum… what a shame the welcoming ended when Arkham went all nuts with you. Anyways, the patients are given their medicine at 7 o' clock every Tuesday…" how did she know what had happened yesterday?! Great, now she was even more ashamed, being yelled at like a teenager by her boss! "And I might not be as good with people as you are but for the pale looks of your beautiful face, except for the cheeks of course, I'd dare say you haven't eaten anything since yesterday, am I wrong?" and suddenly she was lifting her chin up with her softy, warm hand.

"I…uh, I thought it was havin' breakfast vs. havin' a job so I chose to starve just today" Doctor Isley's smile would end up melting her into a puddle.

"Aren't you just adorable? Come with me to the cafeteria, I'm a coffee addict so I'll join you and I also felt like our introduction was unfortunately short, I want to know you better… you seem so different from everyone around here…" she walked next to her, trying to regain composure while she was not staring; oh she felt like a teenager, right… being struck by puppy love or something. "So… what's there to know about you, besides being young, blonde, pretty and smart?" oh shit, there she was again…

"Uh… not much really, Imma' bit of a bore… just the usual things, born and raised in Brooklyn by a couple of Jewish parents, only child; as they are so reserved I was allowed to enjoy very few things while growin' up… meaning circus, gymnastics and criminalistics; had to hide every high school sweetheart I evah' had, struggled with low self-esteem most of my youth caused by my folk's excessively demandin' approach towards me, and also by always being' stereotyped and prejudged by my looks …I eventually got over it and focused on my dreams and goals which would lead me here, the most dangerous city in the country, ironically…" wow, she had just talked and talked without noticing what she had revealed to someone she just met!

"I'd be surprised if I hadn't seen it all here, we all stumble along the way ... but I'm glad that did not stop you coming here and doing what you like without guilt" she patted her shoulder nicely, Harley felt shivers running through her system like an electric shock.

"Yeah, I would've flown away or fled from tha' nest in any chance I get…" they shared a chuckle; then there was an uncomfortable silence, not because she didn't know what to say, there where thousands of ideas revolving inside her numb mind, she just didn't know how to say them… "A-and… whut's yer story?" ok, casual enough, at least… she went simple with the food, coffee and a croissant, as she had this giant knot in her stomach and she wouldn't want to make a mess out of herself in front of the redhead.

"Well, it begins in Seattle instead, crappy parents and no siblings too. Being so lonely, I found the sense of company and interest in nature, but had allergies towards certain species that actually did wonders for everybody else's health so I chose to become a botanist with the hope I could find a solution to this. However, you're not the only pretty face that's always underestimated; the difference perhaps, and it doesn't mean I'm feeling any superior to you, dear, is that I never let anyone lower me; and professor with big daddy complex didn't like that, so he did his weed witchcraft sending me to the hospital with a toxic shock and newly enraged personality; still who laughed in the end was me, I overcame the allergic reactions thanks to his own immatureness, finished college and here I am now!" the blonde felt a little better with her own reactions then, she realized there was a lot to be admired about Doctor Isley, she was so enduring, independent, bold, you could feel the strength she emanated… what she could not get over was the fact that she was truly nothing compared to her.

"Curious, what is it about Gotham that makes it so attractive?" maybe it's attractive residents, should she now…

"Call me a pessimist on human behavior. But I'd dare say that Gotham's probably the only place on earth where you can be your true self without feeling bad about it because you know there's someone much worse than you in every corner… and this asylum's the greatest proof about it, I mean… you've already met the boss…" annoyance also made her factions a show for the viewer.

"Actually that's a very solid and ascertainable thesis, Doctor…" she noticed how she didn't straight; she let herself relax on the chair, as evidence of trust and comfort towards her. She crossed her legs and Harley couldn't help but to look, she agreed she wouldn't wear stockings with skin like that either, so smooth and well-tanned…

"You're the specialist, you should know… and confirm later on; right now, you must enjoy the dreamy first impression of your new home, and I'd be glad to show you around too… whenever you want…" was it her imagination or had her tone become deeper, seductive- like, not at all subtle?…Holy shit, she was giving her the tingles…

"I… I'd appreciate that… A girl time doesn't sound bad, and I haven't had one in a while.." she didn't want to sound uncomfortable, but there she was clutching her legs together trying to ignore the rising heat… oh, she had become so easy to control when she'd officially started her sex-life. "I'm lookin' forward to it, thank you…"

"No need to thank me, I know we'll be close friends and spend a lot of time together. I like you, Harley… you seem my type of person…"whoa, mama, Doctor Isley didn't mince at all, did she? The Brooklyn blonde could only prevent an upcoming moan by biting her lip. "And I don't say that to just anybody… after my experience with people I must admit that I prefer spending time with plants, but there's something about you… that I'd love getting to know better…" the sense of coincidence strutted inside Harley's mind, and she lost the fight against her green eyes again; Pamela sensed the uneasiness, and didn't seem affected, rather a lot more curious. "Of course that can't happen here, we're the professionals after all; how about I give you my number so we can go out sometime? You know, keep in touch..." she wanted to touch, alright… hell, she lost track of the conversation again! What was it? Go out, number… oh, cellphone! She took it out and unlocked as rapidly as she could, but her fingers failed her cool appearance and fell on the table.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend…" ok, that was getting weird… how could she know so much about her? Was she that obvious?! She opened her clutched eyelids to find that she was looking at her wallpaper; a picture of Jack and her… fuck, she did have a boyfriend… she'd had one and thought of and adored him for three years, well actually had adored him for the six years they'd know each other… But the point was that she had spent not more than ten minutes with Doctor Isley and had forgotten all about him.

"Yeah, that's my Puddin', Jack…" she told her in confusion.

"You make a cute couple" she took a sip of coffee, making it impossible for her colleague to read her. "Must be quite the catch…"

"He's amazing, makes me laugh all the time… he's a comedian, and actually was born here…" it's not the place… she thought, is the people that makes a place shine bright… "We've been togetha' for three years, he lives with me now…"

"Hmmm, sounds like you've lived for each other for a long time… I hope he doesn't mind that we start spending time together…" she didn't care, then… of course! She'd told her, she didn't let anyone lower her… and why should she be a threat for him? She was being ridiculous!

"Not at all, he's not that type a' boyfriend…" she rolled her eyes at herself and gave her the cellphone so she could save her number. "And ya' said it, it's been only him for long enough… he'll understand…"

"Ok then, I'm saving it as Pamela I. for now but I do hope you're working on that nickname…" she gave it back. If she knew, she'd been thinking of thousands of ways to call her all thorough their talk…

"Ya' can bet it…" so, that was what had her so uncomfortable? Being distracted from her boyfriend for a while? God, he had all the right to call her a kid and brat, what kind of childish behavior was that? And with the former tension gone, she gave in a little to her primal instincts and winked after replying.

"I'm in no hurry, good things take time to come…" she laid on the table, getting a bit closer to who was in front of her "As for the continuation of this entertaining chatting… time to work, Doc" something like a school bell rang and the gorgeous redhead got up from the table, leaving Harley with half a smirk on her face and hard to hide excitement… Well, let Gotham drag her to hell if it had to! She was having the time of her life!

* * *

 _Harley came back to the apartment a lot more silent than usual_. Jack had been getting ready to snap the neck of whomever motherfucker was trying to get into their home when he walked to the door to find a distracted blonde texting on her cellphone like there was no tomorrow.

"You don't knock anymore? I could've thrown myself at you and broke those princess bones of yours…" his girlfriend continued with her attention on the screen, a faint smirk on her face and she let him close the apartment's door behind her.

"I have a key, why would I knock? "That's all she heard of it? She left her bag on the dining table and her coat on the couch, that now was box free… like the entire house… well, whoever she was talking to was keeping her entertained, and that needed to stop.

"You notice anything different around, pooh bear?" he held her by the waist and tried to have a glimpse to her conversation trough the reflection of her glasses, he failed.

"Gimme' a second, I just have to answer this…" he frowned behind her and his right hand went to caress her cheek, then going up to steal her glasses from her putting them on himself. Harley protested and turned back to him, but surrendered when she saw how adorable he looked "Pud', it's from work, it's really important…"

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about; and why I bothered to make our love nest look nice and settled. We are celebrating something tonight, pumpkin pie" he tapped her nose.

"We celebrated a lot back in Brooklyn already, boo-boo, remember? My dad almost caught us…" she tenderly laughed at the memory, hugging him back, with a little less difficulty than usual; even with high heels on, he was taller than her.

"Pay attention, kiddo…" he rolled his eyes and took the cellphone from her hands throwing it to the couch, she made sure it landed safely and finally saw he'd really had arranged the whole place wonderfully "We're not celebrating because of you, it's because of me!"

"Because ya' did a great with the house? But of course! I'll party with cha' all night long…" she bit her lip as she smiled.

"Apart from that… and hold your panties in place for when I tell you this, sweets… I got a job" he announced with sufficiency, watching as her expression fell into astonishment.

"No shit…" her dark red lips asked for confirmation, and her baby blues shone in excitement. He shook his head.

"If I've ever been serious about something in my life, this is it… My ass will still be beautiful but not lazy anymore!" he grinned to himself as she squealed on his arms happily.

"Oh my God!" She kissed him with enough strength to push him to the ground, but he gave it back at the right time to keep them both on their feet "Oh, baby, that's amazin'! … I'm so happy fer ya'… I knew ya' would" she congratulated him in between kisses.

"We all knew, it was just a question of time…" and she couldn't possibly know how asserted that was. He probably shouldn't have told her; he was one hell of a smart man but he couldn't have thought of thousands excuses to tell her to go run errands…

"Where, why, when, and who? How exactly did it happen, you have tah' tell me everythin'!" talking about when she didn't let him breathe with question _he_ didn't even know the answers to…ok, he had been _reckless_ with and because of _her_ …

"Hum… it's at…" he had to think of something quick, and try not lie too much because she'd be able to sense it with her psychiatrist powers "the _Iceberg Lounge_ …yes; Mr. Cobblepot is interested in having a comedy act for the night show, and he knows me from a long time ago, so… he said he'd call to arrange a meeting" He shouldn't have mentioned a call, only a huge stroke of luck would save him from her remembering the unusual call of last night.

"Oy, sweetie! You're gonna' work in a ritzy place!" she bounced with joy, until she reminded some details of her sessions of the day in Arkham "But wait… isn't that the place where all the criminals… and frankly many of my patients gather to plan their schemes?" She grimaced at the thought of him being surrounded… or worse, _influenced_ by the most dangerous exemplars in Gotham.

"Yes…" if he lied, she'd know was what his thoughts repeated over and over again. And he wanted to avoid the life speech she gave to him ever since they'd met. "And…?"

"And?! Puddin' those people are… unstable, ya' know that, I don't mean to say bad because that would be question of corrupted morals like you've told me. But ya' know what they're down to, are ya' sure ya' wanna' get around that kind of people _again_? I don't want cha' gettin' into trouble…" Harley was so mommy-like sometimes. No matter how much of the world he'd show her, she'd always end up building up a wall again…

"Darling baby, I'll be working _for_ them, not _with_ them! There's a difference in that… and nothing to worry about! Trust me, okay? I lived on these streets my entire life, I know how to handle it…" his hands started to search for her responsive spots under her blouse. That wasn't totally untrue; he'd be working for Pengers, not with him! He'd be his employee, not something like a sidekick!

"And what if it's _dirty_ gelt you get…" she took his face on her hands, so he'd understand her concern and reasons to feel like that "I learn from ya' and ya' learn from me, remember? We're a team… and I don't mind supporting mah' precious Puddin' for a couple a' months…"

"No, nothing of that… Money is money, Harl, and it's a good chance! Actually the best I'll ever get in this dead end of a city, at least until we settle… It's my thing, I'll be fine…" he assured her hoping their debate would end there, and forcing it to as his lips found the soft skin on her shoulder.

"If you're so sure then 'kay, I believe ya'…" she sighed the last part out "And at least you'll have somewhere nice to take me on a date once in a while…" she giggled playfully, her fingers went down from his neck to work with the few done buttons of his shirt. And her comment made him realize… that she'd have to keep her away from the lounge and Cobblepot at _all cost_.

"You know I'd do anything for you… everything will fall into its place in no time, you'll see, little Harley Quinn…" he picked her up so her legs would be on his waist, careful not to let her down as she disposed his upper garments and decided it would take too long to get to the bebdroom, so he laid her on the couch.

"It's already doing it, Pud-Pud… everythin's goin' just like it's supposed to…" she let him undress her as slowly as he wanted to, they were celebrating after all. And she noticed how he inhaled the scent of her skin more deeply with each layer removed, the attention to the details made her heart flutter; those things compensated it… the fact that he had expressed his affections verbally in few occasions. She did know though, that a connection as strong as theirs couldn't be anything less than love…

His eyes wondered on the little bruises he'd left on her the night before, he showed half of a contented smile and determined to leave some other, more appreciable ones this time. His tongue traced the purple marks first and then the unexplored fields, deciding which spot would be best to leave his message. Short sighs escaped her lips, and she couldn't keep her hips in place… she remembered how she'd been strangely turned on all day, carrying a small flame all around like she was fine and normal; he'd definitely find out when he at last directed his attention where she needed to be touched, but his mouth felt so wonderful on her and the fire got more intense with each touch.

Her moaning turned louder when he sucked the pink, hardened nubs of her chest; she arched his back to him, like a kitten pleading for a little petting, but he didn't let her be delighted with just that for too long, he went down to kiss and nib the bristly path of her abdomen, until her finger entwined with his hair; Harley hardly ever used words to tell him what she wanted, it embarrassed her and made him chuckle.

"Spread those legs for me, baby…" he instructed in a mouthwatering tone, she hesitated for a second… he'd know, she blushed with the idea, she couldn't imagine how he'd react, but it would've been even more odd if she didn't do what he told her to. She bit her index finger, to try to calm both her urges and unsteadiness. She finally had the courage to give him a look of her swollen, moist folds; he raised his eyebrows in surprise and his hands pushed her thighs even further apart "Hmmm, suspicious…" his breath tickled against her. His fingers pressed against her clit for a second, her body shook in reply. "Someone has been playing with my Harley baby?"

"N-no, Puddin', of course not…" she got on her elbows so her eyes confirmed her truth when they'd found his. He smiled to her satisfied…

"Oh, then you just missed Daddy too much, didn't you…?" he gave one long, passive lick; making her back fall on the couch again "Life becomes too boring for you when I'm not around, doesn't it?" his fingers helped him get a better access to her entrance and then his tongue tasted her "My sweet darling just couldn't live without her Daddy…" the vibrations of his voice made her shriek, she wouldn't be able to keep up much longer.

"Please, daddy…" her eyes were almost teary with desire, she had to let go… she needed to be taken… and his mouth did the job for what felt like forever, she lost all sense of reality; she forgot what had happened before being in that specific moment, with him claiming her insides… the feeling of belonging warmed both her heart and core, driving her closer to the edge; the noices that betrayed her poise gave Jack the green light that the release was coming, so he buried his tongue deeper and harder and stared up to her constricted pretty face; desiring her reaction for when just one more touch would be enough, a touch he never gave.

Her breaths were stopped and she wondered, and feared what could've happened; she couldn't have expected him to get rid of the rest of his clothes and lastly he cut the distance between them, she screamed but she knew there was a long way to go before he'd finish her off. Or so she thought, because he wasn't going any smooth, he pumped into her, he feasted on her responses, he held the arm top for balance and pushed feverishly. He became maddened by her sounds and the pressure of her black nails on his back muscles, she called his name against her ear, and he wanted it to be the only name she'd ever say…it would probably be.

Her arms rested on top of his head, her lips searched for his; their tongues battled together, and he knew this was the last proof of dominance, he groaned. She felt him start to pulsate insider her and she picked up the movement with her hips so he'd hit all of the right spots.

"Oh, God…" she exclaimed at the fortitude "Right there, baby, give it to me…" at this point there were nothing but mere animals in heat, crazed lovers, the world and whole universe for each other. And if his fucking cellphone hadn't sound at that exact moment, it would've stayed like that, Harley cried in frustration; he stopped moving but didn't separate their union to get his cell from the coffee table. His green irises shone with a fun idea… "Hello?" he answered and started entering her again.

"What tha'…?" she tried to get some logic of his actions, Jack shushed her gently, making her give in to his ministrations after a second, she started to squeal again.

"Oh, no, not a bad time, sir!" oh, great, so it was his boss calling!

"Don't… do this! You're…nevah'…gettin'...the job, ah!" her words came out with the rhythm of his thrusts.

He put his palm against her mouth "Yeah, my princess' a little too noisy sometimes, but continue please…" she wondered how he could talk so much and yet ravish her without sounding agitated. She showed him the middle finger for his oh so loving, accurate description of his partner, as to his way to keep her quiet.

"No worries, she doesn't mind… uh-uh…" he lowered his face to her and took her finger into his mouth while his new boss spoke; she whined and moved more feverishly against him. All patience or will to wait long gone… "Loud and clear, chief" he talked and grinned so carelessly whilst she was a throbbing mess under him. She managed to breathe normally, and rose from the cushions to press her torso against his making his hand leave her face. Hoping he'd get the message that she wasn't to lose this time. "Ah… sure, I'm not an amateur in this…" he had to move the phone to the ear that wasn't near of his kissy minx. She got the sign of approval when his free hand brought her closer by the waist; the new position gave them a different access to each other; he felt the tightness and welcoming temperature of her nearer; and she could swear he was getting stiffer, thicker now if that was possible; even without motivation he had a more than acceptable size.

She held him close and let out barely audible cries, felt the tension that his factions were beginning to show on the crook of her neck "No… problem… at all" their speed became quick enough to give them an attack, the force could've hurt them seriously and adding the silent state in which they submitted their passion was just cruel. However, as always, the synchrony was what saved them from becoming unconscious. Though she did result weakened by their fierce end, and he bit her clavicle harshly to drown his grunting; giving her the fill she'd desired since morning. She let her body rest again, as he pushed inside a few more times.

She kissed him joyfully, turning his replies into simple humming. She could've died of happiness at that same moment, everything was so perfect… she didn't regret having left an important part of her life behind if it meant she could feel so blissful at least for a short time each day. Their mouths parted so they'd get the oxygen flow they needed, but she kept to give him pecks here and there. "I'll be right off…" he hung up and came out of her, but her legs kept him sat with her.

"You do me in two minutes and goodbye?" she admired the stains of her lips on his pale cheeks.

"And who did exactly the same this morning, ah?" she pouted, remembering what had been really her replacement of breakfast, and reason for being late that day "It's from work, _Puddin'_ , it's important" he echoed what she'd said earlier and made an overly exaggerated impression of her accent.

"But I let you have yer five minutes more, it's mah turn!" she hung to him like a baby chimp, he carried her to the bedroom and left her on the bed with only the light of their night lamp.

"Not if you're being so bratty…" they kissed once, twice, three times and then he entered to the bathroom, walking away from her grabby hands. "Maybe on the morning…"

"Why? You're gonna' be out all night?" she asked not believing it.

"Not exactly… I don't know when I'll be back though, so don't wait up… you also have to work tomorrow…" he blew a kiss to her and shut the door. She fell to the covers with an unpleased snarl, resigning to the idea that the only hint of him she'd have with her for the rest of the night would be a forming wound on her shoulder and the remains of their excitement running down her thigh. Well, guess she'd have to go solo until she was at ease…Why was she so upset? It was normal; she was used to feel like that, like she could never get enough of him…but was that something good to feel?

 **Was that something she** _ **wanted**_ **to feel?**

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer_.


	4. All the ways to stay away

~Speak in tongues, I don't even recognize your face, mirror on the wall; tell me all the ways to stay away. (...) Dig a hole, fireworks exploding in my hands, if I could paint the sky, would all the stars be shining a bloody red? ~

"Black out days", Phantogram.

Jack walked out the apartment jiggling around, erasing the few last traces of Harley's lipstick still heavily marked after a long shower; pure frenzy ran through his system, there were few things in the world that got him so truly blissful. It was hard to remember when had been the last time he was actually excited about something… Simple, normal, _good guy_ things rarely gave him satisfaction for more than five minutes.

Oh, but before that, there were the good old days… it all had begun with _Are you bored, boy?_ Ha, ok, he had to give it to Sally, he had been lost in the world and reality back then and he learnt about the finest things in life with the worst of exemplars. Yes, the Valestra bros. did business and everything, but they lacked passion, creativity, glee for their role! Ah, men blinded by the power of money, they wasted such delicious moments for something as meaningless as paper and metal!

Lucky him, he saw the greater picture, bringing the justice… say, _honor among thieves_ was most absolutely an art, art as a way of transmitting the most intense emotions from artist to public, and there was nothing in the world that Jack Napier loved more than a nice, big smile. Like the ones he used to carve on his human canvas after a job, those gave him a pleasure hard to put into words, after leaving his signature on the corpses he laughed until his cheeks burnt in tension and his voice came out in a hoarsely matter. Perhaps that was the reason as to why his former colleagues would be afraid of him, his face constricted in a tense, insane smirk after taking a life with his own bare, filthy hands; with some kind of angel of death complex…

So why the actual fuck had he ever stopped being a hitman?! This was his fate, his higher calling, and he was incredibly talented! A Mozart for dirty work, he would say. Each death he planned with such care and precision that the result didn't come up as mere payback murder, oh no, they were his masterpieces! Again he saw the image of the coward, bald plum with lung cancer inside his mind, always ruining the fun! Yes he was the boss and whatever shit he wanted to be taken as, yes Brooklyn hadn't been their territory and they had to keep low profile; but was he stupid enough not to finish the job and leave witnesses?! YES! He had fucking been, that was when he knew the student had overtook the master and he had to fly solo from then on… if it hadn't been for his pumpkin pie's sapphire stare and the hard bite of curiosity, he would've been writing a whole different story!

Nevertheless, things always felt into their rightful place; He'd said it and she'd confirmed it! Some say you always find your way back home, he could've never imagined she'd be the indirect cause! After she'd attempted to shape him into the perfect Mr. Right, to shape them into the perfect couple. Poor little sweetheart of his, but she had to worry about nothing! Soon all of _their_ hard work would show its results!

And also thanks to Bruce Wayne, who's counting of his infinite fortune kept him awake not only one, but two nights in a row! Although he could swear that the lights of the penthouse hadn't been on when he was locking his own home's door, he was like a fifty year old mother that waited up for his failed grown up son to show up after a night on the bar, he had to get himself a life!

Heavens knew Jack was getting _his_ back…

* * *

" _Ok, and easy one, doc… and remember that the answers are always thon the most obvious places! Riddle me this: what belongs to you, but is used by others?_ " said Nygma, frankly surprised by his new psychiatrist's cleverness, there was not a soul out of his stablished social circle that ever understood his riddles, meaning _clinically sane_ soul; but Doctor Quinzel did have potential… she wasn't like any other just out of college, fame and fortune seeking doctor; she'd showed and wowed him and everybody else for the past month she'd been working in the asylum, she didn't ask the typical questions, she didn't give the typical answers…

"…hum, I gotta' few ideas but… I doubt they're all audience responses, a little too personal don't cha' think?" she blushed and they chuckled together; how she enjoyed the connection with her patients! But no, more than a professional relationship… she thought of the people in Arkham, both personal and interns, as close friends. She loved every second, but she had her particular favorite moment of the working day…

"You're really something else, _Harley_ … I seriously wonder how you don't see it sometimes!" he raised an eyebrow to her as he grinned, with the gleam of his high expectations on his entertained stare; she narrowed her own eyes and the lightbulb turned on inside her head.

"Oh, my name! You got me there, Eddie… good one…" he laughed even harder, she must've looked like a teen in heat in front of him, but she couldn't really help it! Lunch was just a minute away, and all that she could think of was seeing Pammie… also known as Red by the nickname she had successfully granted her, something simple but with much heart to it; Doc Isley had caught her admiring the strong shade of her silky locks with blind devotion, shed told her how she adored the color in all of its presentations, her colleague had been touched by it and it stayed. The clock marked the end of her session and she wasted no time in gathering her openly small noted and standing up. "Okie dokie, I think we, or rather I have made much progress today! Ya' keep workin' on those riddles; I'll be waitin' for them until Tuesday!"

"No worries, blondie, those are… opposite to your case, the only thing I think of…" he winked at her playfully; she rolled her eyes and put the chair back on its place.

"Then stick to yer thing and leave the rest tah' me, nosy! See ya', Eddie" she swayed all the way outside and waved to him from the window when the door closed behind her.

"I honestly don't know how you do it, doc… you've tamed devils in here!" Aaron, the assigned guard for her mid-morning session, congratulated her.

"Do things with love and you'll never make a mistake, Mr. Cash… they're my people, and this is my place! If I hadn't come here to make a change Doctor Arkham would've thrown me out to the streets already, and I'm not joking… he literally said so when he met me!" she tended to speak a lot when she was excited… but for Mr. Cash that was only on lunchtime, so he seized those moments to speak to her.

"If only you could always be around, those maniacs would do much less harm…" Harley had to turn around and give him a reprimanding glare.

"No maniacs and no meanies around here… just people, if you treat them like that, so they'll treat you" and she picked up the pace, in fact increased it, she didn't want to be late!

She bounced more than walking towards the cafeteria, her smile wide as reply of the greetings from her coworkers, staff and patients; and her heart jumped inside when she saw a bundle of ginger hair high in a ponytail, first in line to get their food as every day. Harley tiptoed to her from behind and instructed Dr. Leland, who stood beside her, not to tell her what was coming.

"Guess who?" she put her hands against her glasses, and she'd surely get mad about the fog she'd create.

"The annoying blonde rookie who follows me around, again." She laughed at her back and Pamela turned around to give her a big kiss on the cheek, which she returned with same delight. "Good afternoon, peanut. But if you leave your handprints on my glasses I won't hesitate to try to clone you…"

"Aw, I wish I had a you fer only me too!" the redhead rolled her eyes at her and let her hold her close.

"I don't mean to interrupt this lovely scene but I'm in a rush, girls." they let Joan go first with glee "I'm glad you kicked off this quick, anyways, anyone who'd look at you both would say you've known each other for a long time…"

"That's the thing with love, friendships and any display of affection, Joanie; it doesn't have any logical sense to it! It can make ya' believe whutevah' and you'll nevah' say the opposite" they headed towards their everyday table, pretty apart from everyone else's ; Pamela said their colleagues talked too loud and wouldn't let her focus on their own conversation which was the one thing she cared about at lunchtime.

"Well, I leave you two to enjoy your nonsense; some of us have got work to do. See you around" Doctor Leland parted with a friendly grin.

"We're in a good mood today, aren't we?" the redhead wiped the lens moods raising an eyebrow to her. "Let me guess, _Puddin_ ' came home late last night but as he adores his new job so much, he humped you until morning again, am I wrong? At least this time you did something with the eye bags, little miss Subtleness"

"You're in fact wrong, mah' friend. And that was only once! ... Just look around, Red! I've got an amazing job, my patients are so kind and open with me, this city never gets me bored because there's always goin' on and I've got great coworkers… And the most wonderful girl buddy of all, you're just the scarlet cherry to mah' joy pie!" they entwined their fingers together. She was in such a pool of blissfulness, she had comprehended so rapidly that Pammie would be the one and only and best of best friends for life, and she'd set her mind to keep her like that… forever.

"Oh, stop it, you're going to make me puke on an empty stomach…" so they got down to what they were supposed to be doing "But actually I should keep an empty stomach, I think I've put some weight on…" Harley almost choked on her food.

"First, shut tha' fuck up, you're gorgeous as evah'! Second, if ya' skip meals you'd only put more weight on if you were on that case. And third, how come? Any reason to be eating more? You've been goin' out with someone to fancy restaurants? _Fallin' in love,_ maybe? Ya' know what they say about that… that makes me wonder if I've gotten bigger on the last six years… thank ya' fer puttin' that on mah head!" Pamela laughed along.

"If that's the case I don't really bother, heavens know I like something with meat on the bones…" she took a sip of her bottle water, winking to her.

"But ya' a vegetarian, Red…" she reminded her.

"And you're the only exception to my rule" they continued to chuckle, and Harley had to cover her blushing cheeks with her palms, she adored the kind of jokes only they could understand and be mature enough to do, as in any strong friendship happened "But no, really, wanna' go hit the gym with me? We could go tomorrow morning…"

"Only if we go to brunch after…" she bit her fork in attempts of looking adorable and batted her eyelashes to her.

"Clever, lose all the calories to get them back on one meal"

"Ah c'mon! I get cranky when I don't eat! And ya' know exactly what I like, I considered marryin' ya' the first time ya' ordered lunch fer me!" her eyes were almost teary, such a drama queen, but she knew she couldn't resist to her whims.

"Okay, fine, you spoiled brat! But we'll wake up at dawn and I want no more complains during the workout, you heard me?" point for the blonde, obviously.

"Loud and clear! Lemme' write it down on my schedule, set up the alarm and shit…" and when she opened the calendar on her cellphone was when she remembered. "Oh, fuck… it's already weekend, isn't it?"

"Well, duh, smarty-pants; I doubt anyone else but Arkham would enjoy watching us doing Pilates during work hours…" Harley grimaced.

"Gee, Red, I'm really sorry but I can't… ya' know, as our free time doesn't match anymore, Jack and I stay in all Saturday and Sunday, they're the only times of tha' week we can spend together'… at least until he has to go work at night" she was really upset she had to cancel their _date_.

"Oh my God, Harley, you literally live with the guy! I doubt one day apart would kill your relationship… It's the same thing every time, we have a great plan, we're excited about it, then your boyfriend pops out of nowhere and it's the end of it. You've been fooling me around for one whole month!" the tension of her pretty factions confirmed for her that she was not at all pleased.

"'kay, don't get all jelly on me… I'll talk to him about it, I'm sure he'll understand, it's not like I'm doin' anything wrong anyways… but whut kinda' school girl am I? Asking permission to tha' boyfriend to go out with friends, and not goin' out but workin' out instead and then brunch!"

"You see how ridiculous it sounds now, thank the Lord I ever came into your life!" she raised her hands up to the ceiling, making Harley laugh at her over reactive reply.

"I thank him every day fer that… I really hope Puddin' doesn't get mad at me though, or you'll have tah' stand up fer me…"she played with her friend's hand, expecting to pacify her. She had begun to question if her whole life had truly revolved around Jack somehow for all the time they'd known each other… if it was true, none of them had other people to see, or things to do that didn't involve their relationship or the things they wanted to do with each other; sure, it wasn't such a normal aspect of their life, but she couldn't think of it as something wrong…

"You'll end up going nuts if you don't get out of that apartment, and I'll do what it's needed to do so; does this girl look like she's afraid of something… or doesn't always get what she wants?" her determination always made Harley drool all over herself, fortunately she had learned to keep track on their talks… as she allowed herself to get lost on her eyes from time to time.

"I'd nevuh' challenge yer abilities, Red… I know you'd bring tha' whole world to its knees" and she was no different from anyone else who'd ever crossed roads with Pamela Isley.

"Don't feel guilty then, it's only natural…" she beamed to her, and the blonde lost all _food_ appetite. Of course, their friendship had evolved with the speed of lightning, she had gladly and willingly become the metal to Pammie's magnet; it sometimes puzzled her, some other feelings she got like anxious attacks, and then she'd go back home as if nothing had happened, and it was all about her Puddin' again. She didn't put much head into it, whatever her thing with her was, she was enjoying it!

However it did pain her the fact she couldn't make equal time for both of them; sure she and Red worked together and everything but they only shared an hour of the eight they spent there; and at least Jack and her got to spend together… most of the night, sometimes… and they did have the weekends! What really concerned her though was that the never ending cycle of dissatisfaction would continue to be a tag for her relationships; she did felt whole the time she was with Pamela, and all she wanted was to prolong that feeling.

She felt… so safe loved and accepted with her, almost without trying; she was the pet that wanted to stick to its owner because it couldn't find something more pure and real that said affection. Jack would totally understand, and even might be happy for her! That she'd gotten to build up something as great as what she had with her new friend…

* * *

 _Which were again the hardest stains to get off of clothes?_ Ah, sure, red wine, grass, coffee, gum, which he had discovered only by Harley's enthusiastic chewing, and everyone's favorite… blood, after two hours of restless scrubbing, because such smudges had to be hand washed, he'd finally been able to get them cleaned, dried and back on their place, like a perfect house husband!

He hadn't had those house chores issues when he was with the gang, he could show the remains of his masterpieces with pride; nevertheless, he'd learned to do his own laundry and sometimes even washed a thing or two for Harley, she was glad and asked no questions, just the way it had to be. Being back to his hometown felt a lot better once he got back to his thing, he even started to get along with Pengers! They together had arranged his work hours so it didn't seem too suspicious to his girlfriend, they were taking baby steps with the thingy with Valestra; good results demanded much effort. But then there were some big schemes that could never be timed like the one that had been set up for tomorrow, Jack told Oswald to trust in his charm and brain, he'd find a way to tell her… just like he'd find a wash away crimson red, dried stains from more than eight different clothing items and Harley's incredibly delicate, and provocative lacy panties!

"Don't shoot; the love of yer life's coming in!" a voice sounded with the door's cracking on the background.

"False! Ice cream doesn't speak or walk or have the keys to my home!" he walked out of the bedroom to bang right to her chest with his imaginary gun, the victim held a hand to her aching heart while she laughed.

"And neither will ya' if you dare say again ya' love sugar more than me!" she climbed onto him and got his face covered in red as usual, so it'd be like it had been since he'd started working, they'd be rolling in bed for an hour, and hour and a half maybe then he'd rush to the Lounge to get some other kind of passion on. Or so his mind foresaw, until she got back on her feet with a sigh, leaving his boyfriend's lips all pulled out, and something a little more worrying than plain disorientation growing strong and tall in him. She walked _past him_ to the bedroom.

"Are you sick?" he followed her from behind like a duckling following mother duck, she was changing clothes!

"Nope, just a little tired, thanks fer asking, though" she merely kissed his cheek and then left him alone again to go to the bathroom.

"Lady Days then?" he tried to get some logical sense to her attitude of that evening.

"Uh no… is this interrogatory part of a new routine? It's creepy, Pud-pud. " she giggled from the closed door.

"Then what the fuck are you doing and why's it not me?!" he exclaimed, Harley appeared again with a mix of confusion and uneasiness glowing on her pretty face, he noticed she had tiny something climbing up her throat and the only thing preventing it from coming out was her sense of will and clenched jaw.

"Hum, I needed tah' tell ya' something'…" she stood in front of him like a child being reprimanded by her father; he crossed his arms to his chest.

"You forgot to take the pill…" he anticipated her response, just when everything was starting to make sense!

"God, no! Don't cha' even think 'bout that! You're anxious today, aren't you?" her posture relaxed after that, his on the opposite contracted. She made it unnoticeable as she pushed him sat on the bed and placed her own body on his lap "I… have a meetin' tomorrow; I don't know how long it'll take but… I'll try to make it home after lunch…" holy synchrony of heavens! How could everything work so perfectly for him?!

"Don't you worry your working head with those things, I'll be busy tomorrow too, you go and break your back for the sake of us, okay?" he pinched her cheeks and gave a peck on her nose, she smiled for him; alright… perhaps he did love her as much as he loved sugar.

"Right a' roonie, and you'll have me all tied up to the bed on Sunday, I swear!" she snuggled against him, laying him over the blankets. Her ear over his chest and her hand on her own, being caught on their matching beating, her favorite melody, she smiled with the tenderness of their moment. Jack relaxed and covered her slim frame with one arm, the other under his head, he sighed in delight.

It was almost impossible not to believe what was going on was the manifestation of fate on his life, if everything resolved itself just like that, if it all fell like puzzle pieces so uncomplicatedly. He wasn't stupid, thought, and he knew that there'd be a day when the bubble would pop and the soap would fall on both of their eyes; he saw it coming, he had to, he was the older one! But then he remembered the promise he'd made her six years ago, when she was an unwritten page of his story, when he'd told her all that she'd need to know to make it through. They had advantage over other common earthlings, and this was that their life was _theirs_ alone; so they'd be the drivers of their decisions and consequences…Therefore, there was _nothing_ to be scared about.

* * *

" _Wait up, now I remember why I stopped coming here!_ Who the hell thinks of the news as work out motivation?! I makes me want to drop one of those giant weights over my neck and end my sad existence in this sorry world!" Harley wondered how Pamela could talk so unaffectedly while being on the static bicycle, sure it had been a good idea to come, and she was in an embarrassingly weak shape! And more embarrassing was the fact that her friend looked so hot while being sweaty and she must've resembled a soggy homeless puppy out on the rain!

"Well… everyone … is always pendin'… when it comes tah' Harvey Dent…" she replied huskily while looking to the TV screen of the room, a big even with the Mayor of Gotham was being covered at that time. The redhead protested in disgust.

"I think we're done for today, his fucking dumbass face will stick to my head and I won't be able to focus!" she seized to move, carefully wiping off her glowing olive skin with the towel on her shoulders. The blonde appreciated the gesture both for allowing herself to get some rest and for letting her observe her delicate features and movements. "Talking about things that bring the spirit down, nothing worse than an ex-boyfriend whose enormous, selfish ego got him to the one of the highest ranks of society, you can tell of fucked up people's standards are... a nice face doesn't make you a nice person, should I know!" her friend felt a hard stab right above the ribcage, the kind of blow that pushes all the air out of your lungs, Pamela got off the machine and headed to the dressing room, as Harley weakly followed her pace.

"You _dated_ Harvey Dent?! My gawd', Red! He's like… tha' second hottest catch in Gotham after mah' landlord!" Harley exclaimed with her face against the locker, hiding her disappointment while gathering her things. Each time another chapter of the amazing adventures of Pamela Isley unveiled she sank deeper; seriously considering that she seemed so small next to her…

"Don't be so shocked, Harl, guys with full pockets have empty hearts. And I dated him when he was nobody and even then he was a bigheaded asshole, I can't think what he must've become now that he has a significant percentage of the population wrapped around his finger… only a terrible, unsuspected happening could prevent him from becoming Mayor, but I'll leave that to the hands of holy destiny…" she turned around to see that Red had lost most of her clothing and now curled her long ponytail with her hands.

Her baby blue's widened at the sight of her well defined curves, her round shoulders, the tempting silky skin of her neck, the softness of her arms and fingers with which she had only dreamed about, the well-defined valley between her full breasts, her toned, firm stomach, hips that created such a perfect hourglass figure, followed by long, strong thighs and legs. Her posture made her look like Botticelli's Venus out of the canvas; the blonde was definitely drooling right now, her heart rate increased to the point in which its heavy beating could've made her deaf if she had been paying attention to it and not worshipping her friend with mind, eyes and soul.

"Okay… I'll go first then, such a cutie, timid around girls even…" she couldn't bring herself to answer; Pammie seemed to dance with the wind instead of simply walking to the showers. And she cursed her luck! They were _those_ kinds of showers, like the ones inmates had in prisons, no division between one another and no protection against the stare of curious perverts… like herself.

Alright, it was time to stop being weird and look the other way, her head advised her, but she kept her glare locked to the newly exposed skin of her, and the heavenly image it made with the touch of running water; her chest exploded right there, her legs became jelly and she was only seeing her from behind. God forbid that she'd turned around; she couldn't know what would happen to her pour, febrile self if she did…

Her day had been enough of an emotional rollercoaster; she'd been sweating bullets even before getting to the gym, trying a hundred options of exercise clothing and asking _Jack_ for an honest opinion if she looked well enough; getting him to laugh to breathlessness for her concern with her looks when she knew forehandedly that she'd end up making a mess of herself. But she didn't know how much of a mess really.

" I don't mean to rush you but I tend to finish the hot water so you better come in quickly…" she was forced to turn away when the redhead spun to give her the eye, she had done it on purpose and she could say. Her boyfriend always told her that her stare burnt; impossible to go unnoticed, but it was just her thing to get hypnotized by something so beautiful. And it had been long since she'd added a new definition of beautiful to her dictionary. The blonde melted down on the bench more than sitting.

However, Pammie had allowed her to look; she was almost _inviting_ her, like her womanly accents called her name and created the impression of pull her fingers to contact. A metal, she was a silly piece of fragile metal and she was the most gorgeous, tough magnet and Harley found herself dying to go past the resistance, as she now had a vision of what was past the point of no return, she'd seen the ground that would welcome her fall and her body, her heart craved to put an end to her misery. The things she'd though understood and controlled burnt away with the sudden realization, her own self burnt, because Pamela was the kind of woman to bring seas of men to their deaths…

Pamela had been, and still was someone so different, she'd held her arms open for her from the first second and she continued to make a home for her in her own damn self; Harley had never had many friends, neither girls or boys, and nothing could compare to Red's suffocating warmth, fierce protectiveness, calming and tenuous affection… nothing could compare to the gift of life the sight of her was giving off.

Just then, Harley could wake up from her black out, of the haunting of a mysterious inexplicable dejavu. She hadn't been thinking of Red as a friend only, as a best friend only, she had become so much more, it couldn't have been a simple friendship... A friend? No, it would bring her to pieces if they were friends _alone_! Of course it wasn't, she'd just been pathetically disguising it as such, because of the yearning, anguish to see her, to hear her, to be _someone_ for her, not when her vane compliments took her to cloud nine, not when she felt a slave to the whole unknown part of her she'd met so freely and the ardor it provoked in her to devote with her own. How much more stupid could she be?

Ah, but exclusivity was indeed the reason of her irresponsibility, she'd only ever felt those things for her Puddin', she'd only ever wanted to be owned by him in every possible human way, and now… now what the hell was she doing now literally crying to become hers? That if she wasn't already hers.

Holy God in heaven, she'd totally _fallen_ for her!

How had that happened? How didn't she notice? How didn't she _stop_ it before it was too late?! Fuck, fuck, she'd end up killing herself anyways… it couldn't be right, how could she ever let her know, how would Red ever accept someone as dull as her? No, there was a not a freaking way… it wasn't right of course. What had gotten into her?

"Oh my God, Peanut, what's wrong?" she didn't notice when she'd finished her bath, wrapped the reason of Harley's torment in a towel and rushed to kneel in front of her, and hold her cheeks with the glorious softness of her palms, she caressed her ruined French braid and Harley's hands went to keep her wrists on place, getting a little peace from the touch she'd lust after for what felt as a lifetime.

"I'm sorry, Red… I'm so, so sorry… I didn't mean to…"she sobbed in disgrace, she'd become a death weight on someone as wonderful as her, just like the stupid little brat she'd always been. To hell with age, with all of the things she'd lived over the years, to all of the lessons she'd learned through tears… she was so easy to amaze yet, so easy to build up and destroy to anyone's desire. She was nothing, nothing!

"Sweetie, it's okay, don't make such a fuss! I was playing with you, it's alright…" she chuckled, unbelieving of her reaction, she sat next to her and held Harley close, rocking her to soothing that she couldn't know would never come. "I should be the one apologizing, it seems like I'm always walking a step ahead of you… playing with your head I'm cruel, I know! I'm sorry, baby, I won't do it again if it makes you this uncomfortable" she felt her lips placing a kiss on her forehead. She giggled at the irony and nonsense of her own self, her heart jumped with joy but the rest of her body felt so beaten.

"Don't worry, I'm used ta' a dark sense of humor… It just takes a while for me to… get the joke; I'm a cry-baby at this age! Even after all" she wiped away her tears and looked up to her, smiling in content… not getting the same expression back though. "But I do like it, ya' said it, I literally live with a comedian…"

"Yeah, I know… but…. Oh, but Harley, if you were _mine_ , you wouldn't have to try so hard always…" her fingers continued to run through her hair, Harley gave it a thought, and it sounded wonderful, almost idyllic. But if she wanted to get to it, to live and survive it, she'd have to lean so many things still; things _Jack_ couldn't teach her, for this was a distinct way of loving.

 _ **A way she hadn't even imagined that existed, for she had never loved anybody else…**_

 **To be continued…**

 _Dreamer._

Okay, everyone! So this is my first look to Harley and Ivy's relationship, I plan to work on Jack and Bruce's on the next chapter, I hope you liked it! It did warm my heart a little, and don't worry if Harley's thoughts are a little too cruel with herself now she'll evolve through the chapters of course! Hehe, please tell me what you thought!


End file.
